Paths of the Heart
by Nina Windia
Summary: In a strange twist of fate Ryu and Nina from Breath of fire IV are thrown from their own dimention, into another, ours. How will they cope? and more importantly, how will they get back? But they have other problems with the local inhabitants...
1. Dimention Shift

_Disclaimer; I don't own breath of fire... I wish I did though._

_Enjoy the story!_

**Paths of the Heart**

**Chapter I- Dimension Shift**

A laugh echoed though out the crumbling almost abandoned temple, it was an eerie laugh, however not an evil one.

Quite the opposite actually, this laugh reeked of sadness and defeat.

The god emperor stood in the center of the disintegrating temple, long white hair flaring out slightly, due to the wind that swept around the place.

His name: Fou-Lu the Endless.

"So, defeated at last…" Fou-Lu spoke softly and let out another hollow laugh "What irony, I hath been beaten by myself!" He said while trying to stop laughing so much that he could breathe. In front of him the winged princess cringed, she did not like that laugh. She turned to the blue-haired dragon next to her, to see Ryu's emerald eyes sparkling with resolve.

'A beautiful emerald color…' she thought, her eyes went wide 'beautiful? Where did that come from?' Nina quickly dismissed it; she'd worry about that later. There were more important things to think about now.

At Nina's side stood Cray chief of the worens, Scais of the Grassrunner tribe, Ursula former captain of the empire, the mysterious Ershin and of course her dragon friend- Ryu.

Ursula stepped forward, and pointed her gun at him "There is no where left to run God emperor!" she shouted in her arrogant voice, Fou-Lu smirked.

"Thou are correct… but I hath no intention of running."

Ursula blinked, "What?" Fou-Lu ignored her and turned to Ryu,

"So my other half, how does it fell to be outsmarted?" Ryu growled in confusion and clutched the hilt of his sword tighter. "Thou art bepuzzled?" Fou-Lu asked in mock dismay.

"w-what are y-you talking about?" Scais asked, Fou-Lu laughed softly.

"I hath more powers than you can imagine! If I cannot join with you Ryu… then I'll get rid of thee!

Dimension shift!"

"WHAT!"


	2. odd happenings

Disclaimer: I don't own breath of fire.

**Paths of the heart **

**Chapter II: Odd happenings**

"Ugh?" Nina groaned as she opened her eyes, and tried to painfully herself off the floor. 'Floor! I don't remember being on the floor.'

Only then did she realize her surroundings "eh? She said when she looked around. 'Where am I…' Nina asked herself. What could she see… grass birds, trees and swings. 'I'm in a park… but what would a park be doing in Chedo?'

Just then a little girl human girl came up to Nina. "Wow, are you an angel?" she said pointing to Nina's wings.

Nina blinked "Uh, no." The girl looked disappointed.

"Oh OK then bye." And she ran off to the slide.

'That was odd, an angel… maybe she's just never seen a wyndian before, and after all we are in the Empire.' Nina thought she shrugged it off, when she remembered her friends "Ursula! Scais! Ershin! Cray! Ryu!" Nina bellowed as loud as she could, but no one came, well except a policeman.

He tapped Nina on the back "Anything the matter miss?" it was then he noticed her wings, he raised an eyebrow, Nina noticed.

"What, never seen a wyndian before?" she asked the policeman's eyebrow went higher. Just then Nina remembered she was looking for her friends " oh yeah, by the way have you seen my friends, one looks like a dog, another like a mobile-dustbin, two with tails and a blue-haired guy." Nina finished, if the policeman's eyebrow could go any higher it would be in space.

"Yeah, whatever kid." He said as walked off.

Nina jumped up and down in frustration "Yeah what have you seen them or not!" She growled and turned around… only to come face to face with Ryu "Ryu!" Nina screamed in shock and fell onto the grass, Ryu offered her his hand, she took it and suddenly hugged Ryu, "oh, Ryu, I thought I was all alone!" Ryu blinked and his face went beet red, it is safe to say to say that he isn't hugged often, especially by a girl.

Just then realization dawned on Nina as she noticed she was hugging Ryu, her face went as red as His.

"Uhhhh…" they said in unison "let's just forget that happened OK?" Ryu nodded, still as red as ever.

Nina tried to start a conversation with Ryu, though of course he can't speak "uh, so where are we Ryu?"

Ryu shook his head, signaling he didn't know, Nina sighed and looked to the sky. The sun was setting , Ryu started walking towards the top of a rather small hill, "huh?" Nina said in a note of confusion, he stopped, his eyes slightly rounder than usual, Nina followed his path and walked up to him, to see what caused his expression of shock.

Millions of tiny lights sparkled from buildings below, reflecting the dying evening sun.

"Ryu… I don't think were in Chedo anymore."

They failed to notice the pair of eyes in the shadows.

Author's note: next chapter coming up soon.


	3. Lurking in the shadows

Disclaimer- I only own Dawn and the name of the town.

Author's note: I'd like to thank my two reviewers, Ryu Gunslinger (Don't worry I'll make the chapters longer) and Crow Magnum (thanks for the rule I didn't know that, heheh I'm pretty new to and don't worry about Ryu I was planning that anyway)

Enjoy!

**Paths of the heart**

**Chapter III: lurking in the shadows**

"I got em." Said a shadowed figure, talking into a mobile phone.

"Are you sure it's them? the boss doesn't want any slip-ups Dawn." Said a monotone voice from the phone.

The woman named Dawn replied "How many guy's wit' blue hair an' angel look-a-likes are there Bolt?" she said sarcastically.

"Shut up! Just watch them, don't let them out of your sight!" Bolt spat.

Dawn rolled her eyes "Kay, Kay, whatever, keep that mop you call hair on." A growl was heard at the end of the line, but no more was said. Dawn shoved the phone into a large pocket of her white trench coat, and brushed away a strand of loose jet black hair behind her ear with her gloved hand, as she slid into the shadows nearer Ryu and Nina, to spy.

"Yeash! Look at all those lights, that's one big town!" Nina said half in amazement half in shock. Ryu nodded in agreement, but then narrowed his eyes and pointed to the shadows in which Dawn lay. She herself then started to sweat, realizing she'd been caught.

Ryu plodded over to her, eyes still narrowed, with Nina trailing him, and glared at Dawn for spying on them.

"What are you doing here?" Nina asked naively.

"J-just just staying in the shade it's sure hot out today, eh?" Dawn said quickly coming up with an excuse, it didn't fool them, seeing as the sun was setting. Ryu certainly didn't look impressed, she, seeing that her excuse had failed made another.

"Actually… you folks looked lost and I wanted to help ya… uh but ya know I thought it would be more polite ta wait for you to finish talkin' ya know"

They fell for it.

"oh! That's nice of you… actually we are we are lost, maybe you could tell us the name of this town, and country and maybe… the planet?"

Dawn was puzzled, 'aliens maybe? Now dat would be intrestin' hm…" she thought, Nina noticed and quickly made up something, this was soon becoming the war of lies.

"I have amnesia… and so does he!" Nina said.

Dawn blinked but answered anyway " yer' in merspring in England on da planet Earth."

"Earth eh?" Nina said, Ryu too had his finger on his chin in thought.

"Well bye!" Dawn said abruptly, eager to leave, and promptly ran off.

"Uh well… that was odd. Hey Ryu what she said, were on the planet earth, How?" she asked.

Ryu looked deep in thought then strangely enough spoke. " Fou-Lu has thrown us though a portal that he summoned to another dimension, though he most likely planned only me to come here, I wonder why?"

Nina's mouth literally dropped "you-you can speak, I thought you were mute, why didn't you say something before?" she choked out.

"Strange… you remember when in battle, if I cast a spell I shout out the name of it, hm?" he chuckled

"Well I had to concentrate on the enemy, not you, no matter how good you look." Nina said, then she realized what had slipped out of her mouth "uh-um" she stuttered blushing and trying to cover her red face from Ryu, fortunately he didn't notice what she had just said, or was it unfortunately?

"You seem not to notice many things Nina, like me transforming to a dragon in battle at the start of our quest." He said arms folded, no expression gracing his face.

"Oh yeah… well, nevermind, but why didn't you speak out of battle?"

Ryu shrugged "I'm not a rather talkative person, or rather not a talkative dragon." He said a small smile on his lips, as the sun disappeared under the horizon, leaving them in soft moonlight.


	4. First strike

Authors note: I'd again like to thank my reviewers (Darth and Nevorata) for of course reviewing, you give me the inspiration to write again! (That sounded corny didn't it?) Well on with the show!

Disclaimer: do I really **have **to do this (groans) all right, all right I do not own breath of fire, I only own the armored furball (snigger) that's my made up duel monster.

_**Paths of the Heart**_

**Chapter IV: First strike**

"It's getting dark." Nina said nervously.

"Hm" Ryu grunted in reply, not really paying attention, he was admiring the town, or rather city, it was the largest he'd ever seen.

"It's getting dark." He said bluntly, not realizing he was copying Nina.

" Hey! That's what I said, you mimic!" Nina said jokingly, Ryu said nothing he appeared to be looking for something, Nina blinked and asked, " What are you looking for?"

"Shelter." He replied

" Oh…" the wyndian princess said quietly and looked at the floor 'he's right, he is not very talkative.' She thought, then a 'brilliant' idea, If this was a cartoon then a lightbulb would have magically appeared right over her head, but alas that is not so. "Why don't we go down to the big town surely there must be an Inn there."

"Best idea you've had all day…" Ryu said smiling, Nina looked proudly at him, " I'm glad I thought of it." He ended cheekily, the big smile on Nina's face slowly wilted.

"HEY! I thought of it! Me, not you!" Ryu started walking off, "don't you dare run off I'm speaking to you, Stand here and face me you coward! Are you a man or a whelk!"

"I'm a dragon actually." Ryu said smugly, listening to the sound of Nina running after him, shouting various insults, it was quite amusing actually, or that was what he thought.

"Whelk! Fairy! Horse! Dog!" Ryu had to laugh at the simplicity of her feeble insults. But that second she grabbed Ryu painfully by the arm, sharp nails digging into him, and let a high pitch shriek to get his attention.

"What is it!" He said sharply, getting rather annoyed.

At this Nina folded her arms and puffed up her lower lip, " you're so mean! You were nicer when everyone thought you were mute, Ryu!" She growled.

Ryu was about to make a smart comment back, when he felt really bad and had a strange urge to apologize. "What is this magic has Nina cast a spell on me?' he asked himself.

"Nina, I don't know why I'm saying this… but I'm sorry." He said softly.

"Huh?" came the very confused reply of a certain wyndian princess, but her mouth then curved into a smile " I win Bing! Bing! Bing!" she said dramatically, and doing a strange victory dance which kind of looked like an ancient Egyptian boogie.

"C'mon we'll be here all night if we don't go down to the town soon." Ryu said, slightly amused with Nina's 'dance'

"Oh, right." Nina said, skipping off, Ryu chuckled and followed her.

"Everything looks so big!" Nina cried in amazement, Ryu could only mouth "wow" the blonde haired princess started running everywhere, trying to look at everything at the same time, with Ryu trailing her, lights flashed everywhere blinding them with colors.

'Lucky pound casino'

'Half price sale'

'Ginny's fashion'

Were just a small percentage of them.

"Whats a casino?" Nina asked, Ryu shrugged, they both then noticed everyone was looking at Nina strangely, though it was dark, her pure white feathers were illuminated quite nicely with all the lights around them.

"I think we should find an Inn soon, It looks rather dangerous here, could be thieves around." And indeed behind the flashy lights were their dark alleyways and rubbish littered streets, paved completely with concrete.

"I do decree that this place could use a makeover." Said Nina, but not a laugh was heard, and for some reason it seemed rather darker than usual "S-shall we ask someone then?" said Nina quietly, Ryu nodded and walked over to a 'reasonably' friendly looking man.

"Whacha want?" he asked, maybe this wasn't quite such a good idea, as he seemed to be looking at Nina very closely, **too** closely if you know what I mean, Ryu sharp-eyed as he is noticed this, and stood protectively in front of her.

"We was wondering if there was an Inn round here sir? Nina asked naively, her head bobbing above Ryu's shoulder, Unaware of the man's 'wondering' eyes.

"yeah turn left an ye'll find a place called 'the armored furball' it has a rather memorable name dun it? Say missy, yer mighty cute, whatcha say bout-"

But whatever he was about to say they never found out for at that second Ryu grabbed his sword by its hilt, and in a flash the man found himself against a wall with a sword pressed against his throat, in a record of 0.83 seconds.

"Shut up." Ryu hissed dangerous, Nina stood there with wide eyes as the frightened man legged it as fast as pudgy little legs could carry him.


	5. Bar fight!

Disclaimer: me no ownies

Author's note: sorry this took so long to write but I had major writer's block so I made this chapter extra long, lets call it a Good Friday special… oh yeah I'd like to thank my reviewers again THANK YE!

**Paths of the Heart**

**Chapter V: Bar fight!**

"Fraidy cat!" Nina yelled at the man running off, it was actually quite funny, he kept bumping into people and stumbling over his own feet.

"…And don't come back!" She added watching him disappear out of sight.

"Inn, Nina." Reminded Ryu, and the blonde haired girl giggled, Ryu altogether was puzzled.

"You're SO- brave Ryu, It was very Noble of you to save me from that bad man…" The brave and noble one so appointed by Nina felt a light blush grace his face.

"…Are we going? Or am I going to have to carry you to this 'Armored Furball' hm?"

Nina giggled for what seemed the 10,000th time "Well that would be very Noble of you…" Ryu rolled his eyes and grabbed Nina then slung her over his shoulder like a sack, She immediately started to flail her arms and legs trying to get free. "Let me go Ryu!"

"All right." He said casually, dropping Nina on the hard concrete floor

"Oof." Was all that was heard from the wyndian princess.

"What was that for?" she said angrily

"You told me to let you go." Nina growled and stormed off in the direction of the 'Armored furball' Ryu shrugged, smiling lightly and ran on after her.

The creaking rotten door swung open; as the pair from (dimension X… no not really) the other dimension stepped silently inside, though silently was not an adjective that could be used to describe the Inn. Voices raised, feet scuffled against the hard wooden floor and glasses clinked, for it seemed the Inn was jointed to a pub. Whispers again began to follow Nina, then again they did that everywhere, Nina ignored nervously ignored them but Ryu certainly didn't.

"What the hell are you looking at, never seen a wyndian before!" he bellowed and glared at anyone who dared to look their way.

Ryu led Nina over to a small table and sat down.

"Why does everyone keep looking at me?" Nina whispered

"I gather that there are no wyndians in this dimension, you might want to cover your wings Nina or-…" however we never found out why Nina should cover her wings for at that moment they were approached by a scantily clad woman.

"Hi there Hon, what's you're name?" She said winking as well as placing her hand on his. Nina growled feeling a rage grow inside her.

'How DARE she touch MY Ryu!… ugh I wish I'd stop thinking things like that I wonder why… oh nevermind I'm just going to whip her butt." She thought angrily.

She stood up glaring at he woman, and while doing so, she accidentally knocked over her chair and sent it to the floor with a loud clatter, attracting more stares than usual.

"Listen to me buster, you leave him alone, he's mine." She said surprising even herself.

"Humph I'm no buster." The woman said throwing a strand of fiery red hair behind her shoulder "I'm Satire." She added smirking "And besides, you can share can't you?" Satire said in a mock child's voice as if they were arguing over a toy.

Nina growled and lurched forward attempting to ring Satire's neck, however she just stepped backwards, allowing Nina to fall flat on her face.

The Wyndian princess lifted her face off the ground rubbing her teeth together, making a horrible grating noise.

"That's it… you're really gonna get it now…" she said, you could almost see the fire in her eyes, she grabbed her staff from the table, and lifted herself off the floor with it and pointed it at Satire dramatically "Now you're going to pay."

"OH, my save me I'm being attacked by a girl with wings and a stick, oh woe is me." She said sarcastically, she never saw what hit her.

SMACK

Nina had just rammed her staff into Satire's face; She was… how to put it not very happy.

"AHHHH! My face, my beautiful face!" She screeched, pulling out a mirror and inspecting the damage: a giant purpling bruise.

Satire made a noise that strangely reminded Nina of a hawk, the entire pub was silent now, and had gathered round to watch the action.

Satire reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver glinting dagger.

"You… are so… dead…" She said leaving large spaces in her sentence to pant. She took the dagger in her hand and held it above her and…

SLICE

Gasps of shock issued from all around.

She was gone.

"Where is she? Where is that little worm!"

"I would prefer bird actually." Came a reply from above.

"What? How can this be!"

All looked to the ceiling, and lo behold their was Nina hovering, smiling but unharmed.

"Missed me?" she asked.

Steam was practically issuing from Satire's nostrils.

Nina looked down from above, windswept hair in her face, a smile playing on her lips "Sorry, but playtime… is over."

"TYPHOON!"

Satire was lifted into the air up the chimney and into the sky, she then got caught on top of a skyscraper.

Later it was reported on the news that "There have been sightings of a flying woman on top of the 'happybunny' corporation building tower."

Ryu's mouth was hanging open from watching this display of action as he silently thought 'remind me never to annoy her too much.' But he didn't have much time to think for Nina dragged him to the front desk, slamming her hand down on it.

"Um… y-yes miss?" the attendant asked, rather frightened and for good reason too.

"How much is it for a room for two!" Nina practically shouted, still heaving with anger.

"Um… 10 p-pounds a night." he said stuttering.

"I only have Zenny!" Nina shouted.

"U-um uh h-have it on the house." He said quickly running away as fast as he could; Nina dragged Ryu up the stairs, bashing his head with every step.

Ryu thought 'I'll never understand women…'


	6. of Kidnappings and hair dye

Author's note: thank you swords-babe for reviewing! (Took me ages to kick the crud out of fou-lueeee) Now it's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: god do I have to do this? (Sighs) all right I don't own bof4… But I do own Bolt and Dawn, and Crestville and the city annnnnd… lilyflower row… anything else… oh and the armored furball!

**Paths of the heart**

**Chapter VI: Of Kidnappings and hair dye**

A Yawn.

A groan.

And a scuffle.

The Blue haired Dragon god (well partly) has just roused from his slumber.

He remembered the events of last night (stop thinking dirty thoughts readers)

After Nina had dragged him upstairs:

"Ouch.

Ouch.

Ouch.

Ouch."

"Quit your wining, Ryu!"

"Ouch.

Ouch.

Ouch.

Ouch."

"Now… where's that room?"

"Ouch.

Ouch.

Ouch.

Ouch."

"Ah, here we are!"

Plop!

"Ouch."

"Goodnight Ryu!"

"…"

"ZZZZZZZZZZ"

Yes, Ryu painfully remembered how Nina had dragged him up the stairs, and then dropped him in the middle of the room to be eaten by vicious wolves… Well he would have except there were no wolves in the room, plus even if there was I'd have to right a long fight scene, with involves Ryu chopping the heads off those POOR wolves, however that would be too violent for the lil kidies out there so… I won't.

"Your just too lazy." Says Ryu, humph I am not… hey wait a minute your not surposed to speak to me, I'm narrating!

And this isn't even in the humor section!

Uh, so readers just ignore this paragraph OK?

So Ryu sat up, still rather afraid of Nina, speaking of which, where was she?

He looked over to Nina's bed to see…

She was gone, yet again.

"Nina?"

"Nina!"

"NINA!"

Ryu looked frantically around.

Where could she be?

Ryu stood silently, clutching his sword by its hilt, looking solemnly round the room, checking for any clue, anything to help him find Nina.

"Maybe she's just downstairs…" The idea came to him.

So he scurried downstairs as fast as a tree monkey, and stood in front of the desk, gasping for breath.

"Have… you seen… my friend…Nina?" he gasped out.

It was the same attendant as yesterday Ryu noted; though he looked a lot less terrified now.

"Nina? Oh you mean that witch-girl?" Ryu nodded.

"Yeah, I've seen her, a man and a woman dragged her away… She put up quite a fight, made a racket she did, all that screaming…I'm rather surprised you didn't hear, had a hard day yesterday?" he asked

"I've had an adventure and a half yesterday…" Ryu answered '…then again I always do…' he thought afterwards.

"Anyway… where did they take her?" the attendant shook his head

"I dunno but they left this." He said handing Ryu a wrinkled piece of paper, and walking off to clean, while muttering "I tell ya round here things are getting weirder and weirder…"

_Ryu glanced at the note:_

_Dear: blue haired one_

_Your friend is certainly very interesting with her bird like appearance and strange powers, that we observed last night, so in the name of science we took it apon ourselves to find… more about her._

_Love_

_Dawn snow & Bolt Blueberry_

_XXX_

_PS: Don't bother looking for your little feathered friend; you know you won't find her. _

Ryu growled, Nina had been kidnapped and he couldn't do anything about it. She could be anywhere in this god-forsaken world, what's a dragon to do in a situation like this?

"You might want to check the Crestville research center, that's the kind of place that would kidnap a girl and experiment on her." A voice called over from the other side of the room- The attendant. Ryu raised an eyebrow as characters in my stories do, he shrugged.

"What? Not my fault I couldn't resist taking a little peek at it." He said referring to the note, at this Ryu rolled his eyes.

"Humans…" he muttered, the attendant looked at him strangely.

"Pardon?" he asked, Ryu waved his hand dismissing it

"Nevermind…" he murmured, the man sighed.

"Some people are weird." As he went back to his ever so important job, cleaning the tables.

Ryu walked outside though the door and into direct sunlight.

'Good thing I'm not flammable." He thought.

It was much different in the day than at night Ryu discovered as he explored, these people looked less likely to beat the crud out of you when you were not looking.

'Now where's that place… Crestville?' Ryu thought anxiously 'hmm… I'm not going to find it this way, Maybe I should ask someone.' Ryu then agreed with this statement, and walked up to a woman with a young child by her side.

"Excuse me Mam do you know where the Crestville research center is?"

The woman studied Ryu from this red socks to his bright blue hair, at this she frowned lightly, she was just about to reply when…

"Geez mister you have COOL hair! How did you get it blue that's my favwite color (I spelt that wrong on purpose, remember she's little) did you dye it like mummy?" at this the woman slapped her hand over her daughter's mouth lightly though, blushing furiously at her secret, that wasn't so secret anymore.

"Uh… no I don't even know what this 'dye' is, my hair has always been this color…" The little girl looked amazed while her mother doubtful.

"Cool!" the girl squealed.

"Um… anyway Mrs. do you know where it is?" Ryu asked again trying to get the subject off his hair.

"Of course I know where that spooky place is, everyone does, it's on the other side of town on lilyflower row, here have this map."

She said handing Ryu the said item. Why did she give it Ryu for free? Well minor characters in RPG's have a habit of giving our protagonists free stuff.

"So mister, where do you come from?" The tiny girl said snuggling her teddy, Ryu didn't know how and what to answer.

"Uh… I don't know…" The woman looked critically at Ryu "I Uh… have amnesia!"

The woman now looked at Ryu like he was insane.

"Sure… Bye!" she said quickly running off dragging her daughter behind her, but not before hearing her say:

"Mummy, can I have pretty hair like that?" and a swift "No dear."

'Amnesia… pah that's one excuse that didn't work.'

He thought when they were gone, when he suddenly remembered exactly where the excuse had come from.

Nina.

X

Nina noticing Dawn's look of confusion made an excuse, this was soon becoming the war of lies. "We. Uh. Have amnesia, yeah."

"Ryu?"

"Hey Ryu!"

"Ryu why are your always so…"

"Come on Ryu!"

"Your SO noble Ryu…"

"Ryu… whether you're a dragon or not… you're still my friend."

X

'Oh Nina… I know what I must do now…

I will rescue you and KILL anyone who gets in my way!

Nina… why am I falling in love with you…?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will Ryu rescue Nina?

Will they ever get back to their world?

Will I ever shut up?

Find out next time!


	7. The march to Crestville

Author's note: I know this chapter is shorter than before but its leading to something exciting. Now I'd like to thank Swords-babe and Lord Cirenmas for reviewing and now… on with the show!

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. own. Breath. Of. Fire. Got. It?

**Paths of the heart:**

**Chapter VII: The march to Crestville**

"Now… where am I?" Ryu muttered looking at the map the woman had given him, "Hollybranch road… got it, now where is Lilyfield row?" he murmured tracing his finger along it "AHA!" he shouted in glee, causing many to look at him in confusion, but then dismiss him as a punk.

"Hmm… along here… down there, left…" Ryu said to himself ignoring people looking at him like he was a nutter.

"Ahh!" he cried watching a car rush by, "What are those?" shouted the flabbergasted dragon, "Uh, excuse me, but what are those things? They look like metal whelks on wheels!" He said to a random guy, this guy looked at him, his left eye twitching slightly and replied.

"Those are cars, you nut job!" he said as he stormed off obviously having a bad day, Ryu scratched his head, and this was seriously NOT his day either.

'Lets review the day shall we," He thought sarcastically 'Nina's been kidnapped, we are still in the wrong dimension and I've been branded a "Nut job" plus, I have no idea where my friends are, can my life get any better?"

Speaking of friends…

"You're still up?"

"Just… thinking…"

Cray turned to Ursula, who at that moment was situated in front of a blazing fire, gazing misty-eyed into the flames.

"All that thinking could be bad for you… you know." Cray said quietly,

Ursula closed her eyes and replied.

"It's been… a day now…"

"Do not give up hope just yet, destiny has just decided to kick our butt's a bit, but it has not defeated us yet… you dummies."

Both Cray and Ursula turned around, and there in her full transparent glory was Deis.

"Bah! Stupid Car-monsters, why wont they let me cross?…" Ryu said angrily to himself, attempting to cross the busy main road.

"Maybe they are guarding something…" Ryu said thoughtfully when it came to him, why not use 'shift' (the skill you get from the the puppet girl, to warp across the map.) And in 2 seconds flat Ryu found himself on the other side of the road, nobody seemed to have noticed anything.

'Gotta loooove that ability…' he thought.

"Deis?"

"The one and only… well except in the other destined cycle's…"

"Eh?"

Deis shook her head.

"Nevermind…"

Cray and Ursula were confused, but decided to drop the subject.

"What do you mean we haven't been beaten yet, is there hope that we can get Ryu and Nina back?" Cray asked.

"… Well you know we saw them disappear into a warp hole?"

They nodded,

"Well I read some ancient text about a millennia ago…"

"And…" said Ursula eagerly

"I forgot."

They sweatdropped,

"But… I'll look it up again, see you morons." And she vanished with a wink.

Cray looked to the spot where a see though Deis once stood, thoughts floating though his head like 'I wish just her dress was transparent.' Then he asked "Where do think she's gone?"

"Ershin thinks that Ershin has gone to Caren Parserene the ancient library under the sea of mud." Said Ershin, Deis's host.

"It's Deis, you are Ershin!" a familiar female voice called, scolding her host.

Scais scratched his head,

"G-goddesses…"

And so Ryu continued his march, his urgent quest to save the wyndian princess (and having a feeling of Déjà vu) hoping it would not have such bad consequences as the last.

Past the grimy, the posh, the colorful houses he went, following the instructions of the map, which currently resided in his hand, striding forward,

Forward, Forward, Forward.

Then… he stopped.

Why not use his shift ability again, he swiftly bashed himself over the head for his foolishness, then thinking he was turning into Fou-Lu for that choice of word, and then disappeared in a flash.

… Then reappeared in front of a moldy slimy gray building.

"Well, this place needs a makeover…" he noted as climbed the slippy dull steps to Crestville.

"I'm here, and I'm coming for you… Nina."


	8. The Rescue Part I

Discaimer: I no own breath of fire.

**Paths of the Heart:**

**Chapter VIII: The rescue part 1**

The door creaked ominously as Ryu carefully slid it open,

He was in, that was step one completed, just about ninety-nine left.

"Nina…" he whispered, head turning left and right, she was obviously not here. He proceeded cautiously though the room, it was not a nice room, the white wallpaper was peeling off the walls the gray carpet was ripped in various places; it gave the feeling of an abandoned warehouse.

Ryu opened another door, and then closed it quickly, there was a guard, but this was the only door- he'd have to sneak past or fight him, Ryu chose option number one.

He looked round hoping for another door to magically appear, but alas such things do not happen, not even for a cool dragon dude named Ryu.

Instead he saw an air vent,

"Perfect…" he hissed, Ryu took out his sword and jammed it into the air vent causing the grating to fall off, he smiled and climbed into the vent, or rather he would have if he was not interrupted.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Ryu turned round and groaned, he had been so busy with the air vent, he hadn't' seen a rather scrawny looking woman with glasses come though the door.

"Ugh…" Ryu said at loss of words to say, looks like he would have to fight after all, though this woman was so wimpy-looking, he didn't think it would take long.

"Um… can I… help you?" She said, eyes flicking to the grating on the floor to the air vent, to Ryu.

"Well…" Ryu said trying to make an excuse, but then gave up remembering the last. "… I'm here to rescue someone." He ended lamely.

"Oh… they haven't kidnapped someone again have they… they do that a lot." She said placing her hands behind her back and looking to the ground.

"They do?" Ryu said getting a little more relaxed, this woman did not look like the type to jump in front of you with a machine gun.

"Yes… that's why I'm here." She said quietly obviously upset about something.

"How come? Who are you anyway?" Ryu asked confused.

"My… my name is Erma, they kidnapped my brother two years ago, in exchange for him back I have to work here for ten years… I still haven't got him back; I don't know what they wanted him for, probably an experiment…"

"Oh… my name's Ryu…" Ryu had now gathered that this 'Erma' was not dangerous at all and so he decided to ask her. "Um… have you seen a woman… well a girl really with wings?" he asked.

"A girl with wings… yes, they brought her in yesterday." Erma said nervously in a low squeaky voice.

"They… haven't done anything to her have they?" Ryu asked.

"No… I don't think so, they haven't had time, but you better be quick or…" She left her words hanging.

"… I'll tell you what Erma, I'll help rescue your brother as well if you keep quiet about this…" Ryu said, 'why not rescue two instead of one, its no biggy.' He thought.

Erma practically jumped down with happiness, "Oh thank you, thank you!" she said.

"All right then lets go, before someone else comes." Ryu said thoughtfully.

"Right, let's do it." Erma nodded.

Ryu using his sword lifted himself into the open vent, and grabbed Erma by her frail arm and lifted her up as well.

"Thank you…" Erma muttered.

They carefully crawled though the vent, trying to make as little noise as possible.

"Do you know where your brother or my friend is?" Ryu whispered to Erma.

She shook her head.

"I haven't seen your friend since yesterday when they moved her, and I don't know where my brother is either." Erma said quietly, Ryu frowned; this would make things a bit harder.

Voices floated up to the vent, and Ryu sensing the noise moved forward to another grill with Erma following him, they both lent over to catch the voices.

"This is so… boring, I've got to watch that guy who keeps trying to escape, why does the boss even bother to keep him, I mean we aren't even using him for an experiment, what's the point of watching this 'Steve' guy?" Erma gasped.

"I dunno, I heard that the boss made an agreement with his sister, or something…"

"Well bye, see ya at lunch."

The two men who were speaking split up in different directions, leaving the corridor empty.

"Hey Ryu, Steve is my brother, we have to follow him!" Erma said eagerly, Ryu nodded as they climbed down from the vent into the empty corridor, and went though the door the man talking about guard duty had gone though.

"We have to hurry or we'll lose him…" Ryu said in hushed whisper.

"OK…" Erma said hurrying after Ryu though the next corridor, Ryu then stopped.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I can't remember where he went…" Ryu said though clenched teeth, slightly angry with himself for losing him, in front of him there were two corridors.

"That way." said Erma pointed to the right, and dirtier corridor.

Ryu looked puzzled.

"How do you know?" said Ryu even more confused than before 'is she just guessing' thought he.

"I have a good sense of smell; it smells of donuts down there, the guards here are really lazy." She said tapping her nose and smiling, Ryu raised his eyebrow but ran down the corridor anyway, with Erma in the lead.

Past many doors they went,

Doors,

Doors,

Doors,

But none were the one they wanted, still they carried on, getting slightly more tired with each, but then Erma stopped.

"Look!" she whispered excitedly pointing to the door straight in front of them, it was open and the guard they saw talking earlier was sat in a rather hard looking chair munching donuts and staring, or rather drooling at a picture of a naked woman in a magazine.

Erma rolled her eyes "Men…" she whispered quietly, but apparently not quietly enough. His eyes immediately flicked from the magazine to Erma then Ryu.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here, this is a restricted area!" He said picking up a machine gun.

"Oh crud…" Erma said, Ryu glared at her for giving them away, she winced, it looked like he would have to fight after all, he grabbed the hilt of his sword and swung it in front of him, eyes full of concentration.

The man laughed "You think that you can get past me with THAT thing?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Ryu said, eyes narrowed, as he jumped forward, sword in front of him.

SMASH

"Ohhhhh…" the man said as he collided with the concrete wall, "My stomach…" The man got up glaring at Ryu.

"That's it punk, time to burn!" he snarled ramming forward towards Ryu,

He just side-stepped to the left and let the man crash into the bars of the cage in which Erma's brother appeared to kept, wedging his head between the bars.

"Yeow! Ah my heads stuck Ahhh! Someone's going to pay!" he cried.

But then another voice spoke up, one on the other side of the bars, a man's voice.

"Well, I hope its not going to be me, I'm afraid my good sir I don't have any cash with me at this precise moment in time."

"Steve!" Erma cried in joy.

"Why, Erma you are looking absolutely smashing today, speaking of smashing…" Steve took out a brick from the side of the cage and smashed the man over the head with it, knocking him out, and un-wedging him from the bars.

"Oh Steve! I thought I would never see you again!" Erma Said with glee running to the bars to greet her brother.

Steve chuckled adjusting his glasses "now why would you think that Erma, anyway who is that fine fellow you have with you?" he said his gaze lingering on Ryu.

"Oh, Steve this is Ryu he's here to rescue his friend too, he said he'd help me." Erma said bringing Ryu over to shake his hand.

"Well hello, my good chap how corking to meet you!" Ryu raised his eyebrows but shook Steve's hand anyway.

"Uh hi, Erma's told me… all about you." Ryu said studying Steve, he certainly looked like Erma's sister they both had round glasses and brown hair though of course Erma's was longer and she had green eyes while Steve had blue.

"Oh yes we have to rescue your friend now too, don't we Ryu, what's her name anyway?" said Erma.

"She's called Nina." Ryu said sheathing his sword again.

"Uh, you might want to draw your sword again Ryu…" said Steve, and indeed Ryu felt someone breathing down his neck; he gulped, turning around slowly.

"Ready to die, punk?" said the man from before pointing his gun at Ryu's forehead,

Ryu gulped.


	9. The Rescue part II

Disclaimer: The day I kiss Liam John on the lips is the day I'll own breath of fire.

Author's note: thank you Swords-babe for reviewing again, Silver dragoon and myria schonai well the review was very uh weird but anyway I'm glad you think the story's cool, I really do appreciate my reviews.

**Paths Of The Heart:**

**Chapter IX: The rescue, part 2**

"Oh… crud…" Ryu said 

The man sneered "Crud indeed, now any last words?" he said pressing the gun flat against his forehead.

"uh…" Ryu didn't know what to do, this looked like the end, he would never rescue Nina, he would never get back home, he would never see Cray, Ursula, Scais and Ershin again…

"He might not have anything to say but I do!" Erma said surprising everyone.

"Goodnight!" she said smashing a flowerpot over his head, the flowerpot once resided on the table, bringing a little colour into the room, though the flower was wilted and not looked after. Anyway let's get off the subject of the flower and onto the man, he was effectively knocked out, slumping to the ground in a heap.

"Erma?" asked Ryu completely and utterly puzzled.

"What, I couldn't just stand there could I?" Erma said putting her hands on her hips.

"Hello, is anyone going to help me?" Steve asked, still stuck in the cage.

Erma and Ryu turned to each other smiled, and answered simultaneously

"No."

"Warps… warps… warps…" Deis muttered, sitting at a wooden desk, books strewn in front of her, she herself looking very frustrated.

"… oh that's it I give up, why should I help dragon-boy anyway, I could be having a lovely beauty sleep now, for another 100 years!…" She shouted in anger, she raised her fists to the sky (or rather ceiling, seeing as she was underground.) and shouted.

"If there is any other god out there, give me a sign, a hint, anything!" as she slammed her fists down on the table, as a book fell on her head.

"YEOW! Oh hey this is it…"

"Thank god, it was getting stuffy in that cage, but you know I had ALMOST

finished my plan to escape." Steve said brushing the dust off his brown jacket, Erma rolled her eyes.

"Sure, I expect all you needed was another two years." She said sarcastically.

Steve shook his head, fixing his glasses afterwards from their disheveled state, "No, I'm not that optimistic, I'd say about 4…" Erma slapped her hand to her head.

"Brothers…" she muttered.

"Say Ryu, didn't I hear something about you trying to rescue someone as well?" Said Steve, trying to changing the subject.

"Huh? Oh yeah, Nina…" Ryu said coming back from a bout of intense thinking.

"Well I must say, that unless I am mistaken, new subjects are usually taken to the top of this drab complex, I have learned a few new things here." Said Steve, Ryu was starting to get the idea that Steve was the brain of the family.

"Well then, Erma, Steve I must go and find her, goodbye." Ryu said turning round in a flash of blue and walking back towards the corridor.

"Wait!" Erma bellowed sprinting after him, Ryu blinked and turned.

"Well… I… uh… um… let us come with you, we'll show you the way, It's the least I can do for helping you save my brother, even though we argue, I still love him." She said switching back to 'shy' mode.

"Hmmm…" said Ryu in deep thought, true they could show him the way, but that would put them in danger as well.

"Please…" Erma said desperately.

"Well… all right, but don't get killed OK?" Ryu said smirking.

"Yes, sir." Said Erma raising her hand to salute Ryu.

A snickering was heard behind them.

"Oi! Don't forget about me old chap!" Steve shouted jogging towards them. Still smiling, Ryu noticed something on the wall, just about them and turned to it: a map of the complex.

"Ah, I see that's where we are." Ryu said pointing to a Red Cross signaling the where abouts of the corridor.

"And that is where your friend is." Erma said pointing to another cross, with a rough line marking 'top secret area' on the last floor.

"Good, let's go!" Ryu said with enthusiasm running to direction of the stairs the map had portrayed.

"Yeah!"

"Colour warps… tree warps… day warps… Blah blah blah…Space and time warps, yes this is it."

Deis said skimming the contents page of the book that had 'fell' on her head.

"Page 206, right." She said turning to that precise page, and found herself staring at a picture which looked suspiciously like the warp she had seen Ryu and Nina disappear into just yesterday, and began to read the text at the side of it, she had only two words to say at it.

"Oh my…"

We last left Ryu and CO shouting 'yeah!' dramatically, however now we find them sprinting up a VERY long spiraling staircase, seemingly never-ending.

" How- long… is this- staircase?" Erma asked out of breath.

Ryu replied not at all tired, "looks endless."

Erma shook her head, still running. "But- nothing… is endless."

"…"

"You don't… agree?" Steve added, joining the conversation.

Ryu stopped, the others almost smashing into his back.

"You do not believe in the Unfading ones, in this world?"

"What?" Erma said, getting her breath back. "What do you mean the unfading ones?" she added.

Ryu shook his head, smiling slightly. "No matter."

Erma tilted her head "well… If you're sure…"

Ryu nodded "Let's press on."

"Good Idea, but Maybe we should find a quicker way, I've been cramped up for two years, and my legs aren't used to such exercise." Steve said stepping next to Erma, rubbing his legs.

"There is another way, though it does take longer." Erma said pointing to a door on the left.

"Right, lead the way." Said Ryu swiftly, as they set off again, though this time at a walk seeing as all of them were now rather tired, not that Ryu would ever admit that though. Past more and more and more dingy corridors they went looking all the same, like one of those fun houses where you always smash into mirrors and hurt your nose. It was all very tiring work, apparently according to Erma they were looking for a lift, this agreed Steve was a much better plan than running up miles of stairs, however even with Erma's guidance they were now officially lost.

"Now we go left… or was it right… or maybe straight forward… um," Steve slapped his head and whispered quietly into Ryu's ear.

"She always had a bad memory, not me though, mine's spiffing."

Apparently not quiet enough.

"STEVE!"

"Oh dear…"

Then came a long argument.

"How dare you! I don't have a bad memory, I'd like to see you find your way around here! And I think that-" Ryu blocked out their voices and sighed, leaning against the wall, closing his eyes and folding his arms.

"AH!" Ryu screamed in surprise, the wall sliding back to reveal a secret passageway.

"Huh?" Steve and Erma both said simultaneously, both turning round.

"What the…" Ryu muttered, picking himself off the floor, and turning round to gaze at the gloomy narrow passageway that had just appeared behind him, he turned round to Erma and Steve.

"Looky what I found."

Erma scratched her head "I didn't know about that," She said coming round to inspect the gap,

"Looks like a secret passageway." Erma said, pointing out the obvious.

Steve rolled his eyes, "Well duh…"

"What was that?" Erma said, her voice rising, Ryu once again sighed.

"Oh don't start again…" They both looked at him surprised.

Ryu said nothing, walking forward into the darkness.

"Uh, isn't that a bit dangerous it looks… a bit dark…" Erma said nervously, obviously afraid of the dark.

"Just come on." Ryu said simply, starting to disappear from Erma and Steve.

They both looked at each other, and then ran after him.


	10. Reunion

Author's note: Wow! I got FOUR reviews for the last chapter! I'm the happiest girl in all England! Thanks Guys (and girls) Anyway Tashayarna I don't think the author of 'a future rewritten' is coming back, or she would have write something by now… By the Ryu Gunslinger I reviewed your story, though I don't think using reviews for advertising is very nice… well never mind, I gotta write the story.

Disclaimer: What do you think? I no own.

**Paths of the Heart**

**Chapter X: Reunion**

"Eeep… where do you think we are Ryu?" Erma said quietly as they sidestepped though the dark passageway (seeing as it was not wide enough to walk)

"…" Nothing was said.

"Indeed I do agree with Erma, Ryu where are we?" Steve piped in.

"If I knew then I would tell you wouldn't I?" Ryu hissed in annoyance,

They both shut up.

And so they continued in silence, until of course Erma fell into a giant pit.

"Ah! Help!"

"Erma!" said Steve and Ryu simultaneously as she continued to scream,

"Hold on!" Steve said throwing out his hand for her to grab, which luckily she did. "Got you…" he said lifting her up.

"You all right?" Ryu asked, leaning down next to her

"I-I-I am O-okay… I t-think…" She stuttered, hands shaking.

"I think we should rest for a while…" Ryu said, they both nodded agreeing that that would be a good course of action for that moment, and sat down, though Erma's eyes kept darting nervously back to the pit, as though it would swallow then all up.

"W-why do you think there is a pit there anyway?" She asked still rather shaken.

"Who knows, more likely than not it crumbled from use and instead of fixing it, they just closed this route." Ryu said shrugging, as he stood up, dusting his butt, from the dirt on the ground.

"Eakkk!" Erma screamed, both Ryu and Steve (who had been surprisingly quiet for the last few minutes) turned to her again.

"What's wrong? Did you fall down that pit again!" Steve shouted sounding worried.

"N-no… It- It's much worse than that…" Said Erma, absolutely terrified.

"Then what is it!" Ryu then said, frustrated.

"It's- It's- It's! -"Erma stuttered.

"It's what!" Ryu shouted.

"A spider!"

Ryu and Steve were not impressed at the sound of the 'terrible' creature.

Steve sighed and pulled a torch from his backpack, and shone it on the spider, picked it up and stuck on a spider web.

Ryu gasped, "A stick that shines light! Amazing!"

Steve looked at him "It's called a torch, mate." Ryu scratched the back of his head.

"Uh… I knew that." He said.

"Hello, anyone going to pay any attention to me? I could be scarred for life," Erma piped in, as Steve whispered into Ryu's ear.

"She's terrified of spider's she is, very shy too, when she meets someone she doesn't know."

Ryu rolled his eyes.

"I could tell that," Said Ryu quietly, and then out loud "Can we please go now? Enough pits and spiders."

Erma moaned, "But… can't we stay here for a bit longer, I want to rest." Ryu looked at her, deep in thought for anyway to get her to hurry up.

"… What about him?" he said pointing to the spider "Don't want to get eaten do we?" Erma's eyes widened, and she quickly hurried up, though slowing down slightly when passing the spider.

"What's this…" Ryu murmured as they came to something solid, "Steve, give me your glowing stick." He said holding out his hand, beckoning for Steve to give him the torch, which he did. "How do you work this contraption?" he asked handing back to Steve.

Steve flipped the switch, "Like this," no light came out, "Uh… out of power…" Ryu rubbed his forehead in frustration, he would have to…"

"BURN!"

A flame shot up, blinding both Steve and Erma, setting fire to a stick lying dormant on the ground.

"Wha?" was all Steve's mouth could muster.

Ryu shot him a look that said 'ask and die' so he said nothing, Ryu then picked up the burning stick from the ground, and explored the wall, "It's…"

"A lift…" Erma finished for him.

"But why would there be a lift here?" Steve asked, Ryu shook his head.

"Let's just go up." Said Erma pressing the 'open' button.

"I hope it works…" Said Steve, and to all their delight the Lift opened revealing (the very rusty) inside. They all stepped in, Ryu discarding the flaming torch just outside before he burnt his fingers.

Steve pressed the up button.

"So… this 'lift' takes you up the building, right?" he asked, Steve nodded.

"Say, Ryu where do you come from anyway? I can tell you aren't certainly from around here." Steve asked, his curiosity now at a dangerously high point from walking around with the blue haired dragon.

"I'm from… a very far away place…"

Steve said nothing thinking his answer very suspicious, so instead Erma asked, "Do you miss your home?"

"…Yeah."

'Bing'

the lift remarked, Ryu glanced to the side where the words 'top floor' were now highlighted.

'We're here." He thought happily.

The lift slid noisily open, not used to being used as they stepped out at what seemed an abandoned corridor. Note the 'seemed' in my sentence readers, as it usually means a fight of some sort, as indeed it will incur in a short time.

"I never liked the top floor, it's too clean compared to the rest of the building…" whispered Erma "It's too quiet… this floor is usually the busiest, there should be someone here…"

"Should. Would. Could. Is." Sneered a voice, echoing round the corridor.

"Who's there?" Ryu asked bravely stepping in front of Erma and Steve, drawing his sword, the Dragonslayer.

"I've been watching you for quite a while now 'Ryu' and I think it's time I put an end to this game, don't you think."

"What Game? Who are you!" Ryu shouted.

"This game." Something silver shot towards Ryu and he sidestepped barely missing it by inches, he turned and his eyes widened as he saw a single silver shiny dagger embedded in the wall.

"Okay guys, I've got good and bad news," Deis said casually as she warped back right in front of Ursula, frightening the living daylights out of her, "Which news do you want first?"

"Hey! Don't just warp right in front of me! I thought you were Fou-Lu! You should say when you are about to do that!" Ursula shouted, Deis and Cray completely ignored her.

"Good first." Said Cray.

"OI! I'm talking to you don't ignore me!" Ursula shouted again.

"Well the good news is that I found how to get Ryu and Nina back," Deis said, still not listening to Ursula's Ranting in the background.

"DON'T YOU DARE NOT LISTEN TO ME, I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Ursula voice reached a verrrry high point, but still they ignored her.

"And w-whats the bad ne-news?" asked Scais.

"The bad news is that we need Fou-Lu to do it…. And Ursula is about to explode." She said, and indeed, Ursula seemed a bit more purple than usual.

"Don't be a coward! Show yourself!" Ryu shouted snapping back from his bout of shock.

"Very well." Said the voice as a man dropped from the ceiling like a bat, he did not look very friendly thought Ryu, almost everything he wore was black and silver, from his boots to his earrings, which thought Ryu made him look like a woman.

"I'll help you Ryu." Said Steve also stepping forward,

"Here!" said Ryu throwing a scramsax from his item list that had just magically appeared to Steve.

The man smirked "Lovely, I get to kill two birds with one stone, or rather dagger!" He smirked letting out a rather insane laugh.

"By the way my name is 'Bolt'." He added.

"And why would you tell us that?" Steve asked.

"So you can tell everyone about how I beat you… Everyone in hell that is, cause that's where you're going!"

Ryu's eyes narrowed,

"Buy a joke book." He said before he launched himself at Bolt.

Ryu quickly dodged all the daggers that Bolt threw at him as he rammed towards him.

SLICE

Ryu had stabbed him in the shoulder, Bolt glared at him clutching his wound, aiming another dagger and shouting, "Get another hair style!"

Ryu smirked, "No thanks." Dodging it. However unfortunately he didn't notice the other dagger.

Time seemed to slow down as the dagger approached Ryu, he stood there frozen to the spot as if Scais had cast Ice blast, there was not much time left now, he closed his eyes…

CRASH

Then opened them, then blinked, Steve stood there, he had miraculously deflected the dagger with his own sword, even though he had never used one in his life. And the dagger… it was deflected right back, to Bolt, there was sickening crunch, and everyone knew what that meant, Bolt fell to his knees, "I… have failed… you win… Boy." He said as he slumped to the ground.

Ryu smiled "No one makes fun of my hair. Thanks Steve, now let's go rescue Nina."

Steve nodded mutely stunned by his own skill, walking towards Ryu, Erma following, the same expression on her face.

They walked towards a massive door saying:

Test Lab

Staff only

"This is most likely where your friend is Ryu." Erma said, Ryu nodded happily pushing the door open to find…

"RYU!" Squeaked a happy familiar voice, Ryu turned to the source to see Nina in a glass cylinder looking well… very excited.

Ryu ran over to her, and they both stared into each other's eyes for minutes though to them it was like seconds until Steve called out.

"Aren't you going to let her out then?"

Ryu blinked and blushed "oh… yeah." He said walking over to a control panel and pressing the open button, and it seemed as soon as he did that he was smothered by a mass of blonde hair.

"Oh Ryu my hero! I thought I was stuck there forever!" she only let go of him when he started coughing from lack of air. "Sorry…" she muttered letting go.

"No it's me who should be sorry Nina, I should have got here yesterday."

"Well… actually I'm kind of glad you came today." Nina said.

Ryu blinked "Why?"

"They were strip-searching me yesterday for anything I could use to escape. Ummm… I don't think you'd want to see that." The notorious blush had returned.

From the back Steve snickered "Ah, young love…" he said placing both his hands over his heart.

Now both of them were blushing.

"Oh, come on it is so obvious, admit It." said Steve eagerly.

They turned to each other, looked into the other's eyes, then simultaneously turned round with their arms folded and said:

"Nahhh…"


	11. Dragon's flight

Author's note: Yo, sorry for the late update, but I haven't been feeling to good lately, so you can have an extra long chapter, 10 pages! I was planning 6 or 7 so whatever… thanks Bill and Swords-babe for reviewing… oh yeah, I got and idea for this chapter from this recurring dream I have. Could you please review this chapter I spent ages on it, doing a rough draft and final draft trying to get it perfect…

Disclaimer: I don't own Breath of Fire… (Sigh)

**Paths of the Heart**

**Chapter XI: Dragon's flight**

"Can we go now?" Nina asked, still bouncing with excitement.

Ryu smiled "Yes, let's go, I don't want to spend any more time in this dump." She giggled and looked over Ryu's shoulder, as her expression turned to puzzlement.

"Who are they?" She asked.

"I'm Erma," Erma said pointing to herself, "And this is Steve." She said pointing to the said person.

"Hey! I wanted to say my name!" Steve shouted, and so began another row…

Nina giggled "Nice to meet you both."

"And nice ta meet you too." A mysterious voice called.

Ryu sighed and muttered, "Not again…" The person stepped out of the shadows, "Don't I know you?…" Ryu asked, the person seeming vaguely familiar, the person, or rather the woman, slowly circled round Ryu.

"Why… ya, we have met once, however I have always been watching ya… Ryu." Ryu gasped at his name, how did she know it?

Nina then decided to jump into the fray, "How do you know Ryu's name, tell me or I'll flatten you like Buster!"

"Buster?" The woman said putting her finger on her chin, "Oh! You mean Sattire." She smirked, "But you can't flatten me, you don't have a rolling pin, unless O' course if you have a 'magic spell' ta flatten me." She said coolly as Nina growled at her.

"Just tell me, who are you?"

Ryu took a step back; Nina was a sweet poilite naïve (Though slightly annoying) girl, however as he had learned you do NOT want to make her mad.

"Me?" The woman asked flipping a strand of jet black hair over her shoulder, then smirked, "I'm Dawn." Something jogged in Ryu's memory, a woman with black hair spying on them and… the letter…

"You! You were the one who kidnapped Nina!"

"Well… Bolt help'd too speak'in O' which, where is e'? He should have headed ya off earlier…" She muttered quietly, but Ryu still heard it.

"Bolt went bye-byes." He said nonchalantly, Dawn's eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

She gaped like a fish for a few seconds before managing to murmur quietly "Y-you… killed him?" Ryu nodded smirking, Nina blinked, Ryu was acting very nasty today. She wondered why.

Meanwhile we find Dawn slumped on the floor crying her eyes out, awwww… isn't that sad?

"M-My p-partner is-is dead?" Dawn spluttered, Ryu was still wearing a smirk when he replied.

"Yeah, you can see his mangled corpse in the other room if you like,"

Nina frowned, "Ryu… that's not very nice…"

Now it was Ryu's turn to splutter, "Wha?" 'I'm just teaching her a lesson for kidnapping Nina.' he thought dully, but was denied more time to ponder by Dawn, she had rose to her feet, a new fire burning in her eyes.

Meanwhile in the background…

"You think these fight scenes are getting a little repetitive?" Steve turned to his sibling.

"Yeah, but the authoress has said that she's trying to make them all different so they don't get repetitive."

"Oh… good." Uh… back to the story.

"I will avenge my partner! Ryu! You will suffer!" She hissed the last word out with so much venom in her voice that Ryu was sure that she would transform into a giant snake.

Ryu sighed, "I was hoping to avoid this, but it looks like I have no choice…"

Nina gave him a faint smile. "Yeah, but this time were together again!" Ryu nodded and turned to Steve and Erma.

"You guys want to help?"

Erma thought for a second but seeing the blaze in Dawn's eyes said "Uh no thanks… me and Steve will just stay here and watch…" Steve nodded nervously to this statement.

"Suit yourselves…" Ryu muttered turning to Nina. "You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Nina shouted, Ryu smiled, and turned back to Dawn, or rather he meant to, however she was gone, he blinked.

"Over there Ryu!" Nina called, pointing to a corner where Dawn stood casually leaning against the wall, smirking.

Ryu though bepuzzled at Dawn's quick movement was not deterred as he drew his Dragonslayer and leapt forward gracefully, however his sword met hard concrete as he accidentally jammed it into the floor, struggling to get it out.

Dawn took this time to strike, in a flash she kicked Ryu in the back to the leg, hard. Causing him to keel over slightly, then she punched him in the face making a small stream of blood to trickle down from the corner of his left eye "Oh…" he murmured feeling like he was going to throw up.

Nina growled, "Ryu! Combo attack!" she bellowed, Ryu nodded slowly, picking himself up. Then finally managing to release his sword, he lifted it up into the air and shouted.

"BURN!"

Followed by Nina…

"CYCLONE!"

And together…

"SIMOON!"

But all that was lifted was dust… Ryu took a deep breath, "It's no good Nina she keeps moving, we can't hit her, we must retreat!" Nina nodded, "Come on Steve, Erma we've got to go!" He yelled desperately, they quickly heeded his words and ran after him.

Suddenly Nina stopped gasping at something.

"What's the matter, Nina?" Ryu asked, she wordlessly pointed to the far side of the room, Ryu followed her vision and saw what had disturbed her so much…

Fire.

'Crud, crud, crud, crud.' Was all Ryu could possibly think. He had accidentally set the building on fire with his failed 'burn' spell. 'Crud, crud, crud, crud."

Then he remembered.

Ryu once again lifted his sword into the air.

"Rainstorm!"

Nothing happened.

"Rainstorm!"

Still nothing.

"RAINSTORM?"

Grrrrr…. Why isn't it working?" Ryu growled utterly confused.

"Uh… Ryu? Pung Ryong lives in our world, he can't be summoned by you to here…" Nina pointed out.

'Crud, crud, crud, crud.' "Let's get out of here then." He said.

"Right." All of them replied, they would have to get out quickly though, the fire was spreading, everything touching turning to cinders, and if they didn't get out soon, so would they.

"You haven't lost me yet you fools!" an oh-so-familiar voice called, though Ryu noticed that she looked rather different, her hair was burnt and frazzled, her clothes in tatters and her eyes held that mad look.

"We gotta get out of here!" Nina said loudly though her voice was laced with panic, and she screamed when a flaming pillar collapsed, almost on top of her.

They began to run, but Dawn was catching up with them, mostly because of Ryu's limp (which he had acquired when Dawn kicked him) and so Dawn was only a little way behind them and speeding up.

Though the white sterile corridors they went (Though they were now covered in flames) but Dawn was now closing in, and there was no time to stop and fight her, and the fire… well it was spreading like crazy.

There was only a few inches between Dawn and Ryu now…

There was only one thing he could do…

Just one…

"AHHHHH!" Ryu screamed, feeling wings burst out of his back and horns out of his head. Dawn skid to a stop to gape.

Erma and Steve were about to as well but before they had a chance to, Ryu in his hybrid dragon form grabbed their hands with his own claw shaped ones and pulled them off with so much speed, that if you asked Erma afterwards she would say that she was beginning to feel sick.

Nina uncurled her long wings and took to the air, propelling herself gracefully forward, managing to go at the speed of Ryu, only spluttering when her golden hair got caught in her mouth because of the wind.

Dawn finally had the sense to stop gaping and continue the chase. She was now going the same speed as Ryu and Nina, though they were now quite a bit in front of her.

It was all seemingly going quite well for Ryu and the rest, however fate once again, decided to intervene.

"EAAAKKK!" Erma screamed coming face to face with a large drop, luckily Ryu had stopped just in time though. Erma wiped away the sweat from her brow with her sleeve and said, "By the time this is over I'm going to have a fear of pits as well…"

Nina unlike Ryu fluttered down gently beside him and frowned. "Ryu… what are we going to do?" She asked, for the pit was also a dead end, and also was the only way out.

Dawn came back into vision, the fire racing behind her like a tidal wave, like before there was only one thing he could do…

And like before, he took it.

Ryu grabbed Nina with his dragonish hand and jumped into the pit pulling her in with him, Erma and Steve looked nervously into it, then jumped in as well.

They fell lower and lower and lower, it seemed that this 'pit' would lead them to the bowls of the earth. (Though of course it just leaded to the 1st floor) Now why you ask is there a giant pit in the middle of a 60 story building? Well this was another abandoned lift shaft, this time with no lift.

You could tell it had been abandoned for a long time, as the sides were covered in moss, and Nina took great time to pronounce her "Ewwww…"

Then it became apparent what exactly was at the bottom: a thick layer of glass, barricading the exit to the lift shaft.

Ryu had about 2 seconds to react.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Wha?" said all in reply, and found that their half-dragon companion was now a full purple dragon.

Aura…

Ryu (or Aura) speeded up smashing though the glass, it of course not hurting him because of his tough dragon-scales, and landing on the shard-scattered 1st floor, the others landing on his back and letting out an "Oof." Sound.

Nina turned round, Dawn was no longer following them, had the fire consumed her? She was given no more time to think for Ryu flapped his powerful wings lifting them all up into the air, and sped out of the window, as the building erupted in shades of red, orange and yellow behind them as they flew into the glorious sunset…


	12. A sad goodbye

Author's note: Yahoo! I'm seeing Harry Potter 3 tomorrow, Hooray! Anyway, I better write this now, cause my head will be full of Harry Potter later, I thank all my reviewers now! And… on with the show, Yippee!

**Paths of the heart**

**Chapter XII- A Sad Goodbye**

Erma looked stunned.

Steve looked flabbergasted.

Even Nina looked a little suprised.

"Calm down Erma, calm down. You're only riding a dragon that has just escaped from an exploding building… Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Erma said to herself, or rather screamed to herself, noticing the rather large drop before her.

Ryu let out a large growl welcoming them to get off, as he flew gracefully to the ground. Erma, voice hoarse from screaming, and body shaking, quickly jumped off landing in heap on the floor, while Nina and Steve did so a bit more carefully, managing to not slip.

In a large flash of light, Ryu found himself back in human form panting (Erma gave another little shriek) and clutching his leg. (Where he injured it)

Steve stood there; mouth almost touching the floor, with lopsided eyebrows, pointing at Ryu in a humorous way, Nina had to laugh.

"Wha… eh?… uh?" was all his tongue could pronounce. Nina clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll learn when you're older." She said in a uncanny imitation of someone's mother.

Ryu shook his head, leaning on one knee to support himself, "…No, they… deserve to know…" He said taking deep breaths in the middle of his sentences, Nina frowned.

"Let me heal you first then, Ryu. You look bad…" She said slowly.

Ryu nodded weakly, carefully sitting down, wincing slightly. Nina smiled.

"OK, huh… where's my staff?" She asked, her frown wilting.

Steve spoke up. "You mean this thingy? I found it on the top floor." He said holding up her staff.

Nina's smile bloomed again (making Ryu's face feel rather hot) as she took her staff and lifted it into the air, a white light collecting all around her…

"VIGOR!" She bellowed, as the white light swirled round Ryu, making Ryu's leg heal itself, as he clambered to his feet, gratefully thanking Nina, she smiled.

"That's better…" He muttered, coming to face Erma and Steve, "Well… you want to know what's going on don't you… very well, I will explain.

Nina and me… we aren't from this world," gasped issued from around, Erma made to speak, but Ryu interrupted.

"Let me finish first Erma. Where shall I begin… Well I surpose the best place to begin, is the beginning.

300 years ago, in the world me and Nina come from, a god was summoned, His name: Fou-Lu.

X

"You mean… we have to find Fou-Lu? But he disappeared right after he warped Ryu and Nina." Cray said anxiously.

Deis nodded, "Unfortunately, yes." Cray scratched his head.

"But… how are we gonna find him?" He asked.

"Use a tracking spell of course." Deis said, as if it was the simplest thing to do in the world.

Ursula scoffed, "But none of us know a tracking spell."

Deis rolled her eyes. " I DO know some spells you know, I'm not completely useless."

Ursula folded her armed and let out a "humph" sound.

X

"-And so we were warped here." Ryu said ending his tale, Erma and Steve were flabbergasted.

"OK…. I am officially freaked out now." Erma said.

Ryu shrugged, "It's the truth."

"Except the part about him single handily taking on a three-headed dog." Nina added.

Ryu blushed, "Well… you know… uh."

Erma giggled, then looked at her watch, "Oh my! I was surposed to have been at my mother's half an hour ago!" She shrieked.

"Ya, and I got to catch up on my life, do they still make that shampoo I like Erma?" said Steve getting no answer.

"Looks like this is goodbye then, eh?" Ryu said sadly.

Erma sighed "Looks like it… it's been really nice meeting you Ryu, Nina, I'll never forget you and our adventure, but it looks like it's time to take our leave…"

"Me too, I'll miss ya, thanks for rescuing me, I owe you one governor. But… maybe, we'll see you again, but until then… well I'm no good at these corny good-byes, but you know what I mean." Steve said giving them a wave and walking off with Erma into the now moonlight lit street.

"So… do they?"

"Do they what?"

"Make that shampoo I like?"

"How the heck should I know?"

"Well you should."

"No I shouldn't."

"Oh, shut up."

"You started it."

Ryu shook his head, as their voices slowly faded as they walked…

"So… what are we going to do now Ryu?" Nina asked from behind him. Ryu shrugged shivering from the cold,

"We should find some place to rest." He suggested after a long while.

"… But we can't go to an inn now you're secret is out, loads of people must have seen you as a dragon, they'll be looking for you soon, I know what people in this world are like…"

Ryu once more shrugged dropping down to the floor, suddenly he sprang to his feet again. Nina blinked. "What's wrong, Ryu?" She listened carefully, hearing a rustling in the bushes around them, "What's that?" She whispered.

Strange mad laughter erupted around them and a man (or rather a boy) jumped out of the bushes. This boy had raven black hair and round glasses and looked strangely familiar… Egad! It was Harry Potter!

"I expect you're thinking I'm Harry Potter aren't you?" he said in a mocking voice.

"Uh, no. Who's Harry Potter?" Ryu said eyebrows in the air.

The boy didn't even seem to hear him. "Well actually I'm not Harry Potter… I'm Michael Hill, the best mugger in the world!" he shouted, erupting into a fit of mad laughter once again.

"He's nuts." Nina whispered into Ryu's ear.

Once again Michael didn't seem to hear and said, "Well enough talk… Pie-chopping-action!" he said, and the last thing Ryu saw was a metal pipe smashing down on his head…

"Owwww…" Ryu muttered feeling a large bump that was growing on his head; it appeared that he had been knocked out for quite some while as now sunlight was now pouring in.

He leaned over to speak to Nina, but she was no where to be seen, "Nina?" he asked.

He got no response, "Nina!" he was getting a bit worried now. "NINA?" He bellowed.

"I'm over here Ryu." Muttered a small voice from behind the bush, Ryu sighed in relief.

"Come out then." He said.

"I can't…."

Ryu blinked wondering why, suddenly a cool blast of wind went by, chilling Ryu, he looked down…

Only to discover he was only wearing his underpants, he blushed.

He then got why Nina was hiding, this 'Michael' had stole almost everything they had, and when I say almost I mean ALMOST.

Nina then walked slowly out of the bush, only wearing… well… the bush.

Ryu turned away, blushing.

'This place gets seriously weirder every day…" He thought.

Author's note: I know this chapter is smaller but whatever my eyes are tired…


	13. Quest for the clothes thief

Author's note: It has been a while since I updated, eh? Well thank you reviewers- Vivi236, swords-babe and GOR (who is actually my brother). You guys (and girls) are the best.

**Paths of the Heart**

**Chapter XIII: Quest for the clothes thief**

"Uh… Ryu?" Nina asked timidly clad in Bush and… well that's it.

"Yes?"

"Well… Uh… do you think we should find that mental kid 'Michael'?" Ryu looked at her thinking. (while trying to ignore the fact that she was wearing a bush)

"… Good point…. But we have no weapons… and you have no clothes." He said.

"So? You're only wearing your underwear." Nina pointed out, smiling slightly.

Ryu looked down again. "…Crud. That'll make things more difficult."

X

"Nay, I will'st not help thou." Fou-Lu said stubbornly, Deis using what was left of her magic had tracked down the location of Fou-Lu, who was hiding in a bean field… don't ask.

Deis cracked her knuckles, "Look the sooner you help us the sooner I can get back to the strip club!" Cray looked at her.

"Can I come?" He asked drooling.

"…I was kidding." Cray sighed unhappily.

Fou-Lu folded his arms "There is'st none that thou can do to me, which will'st change mind." Deis growled and moved her arm into a slapping position.

"Wanna bet?"

Fou-lu shook his head, obviously scared. "There is seldom things that can'st frighten mine self… but women be'est one of them."

X

"Now… If I was a mental kid called Michael Hill, where would I be…" Nina said thoughtfully.

"I dunno… Maybe-Ouch! What was that?"

CLANG

"It looks like… a sword…" Nina said, picking up the said item from the ground, and looking to the sky, where it appeared to have come from.

"Ouch…. I'm dying…" said Ryu rubbing his head.

"Hey look, there's a note attached!"

Dear Ryu and Nina 

_We caught Fou-lu and are planning to get you back. However he seems to have 'forgotten' how to make a warp gate, therefore I foresee that much torturing in the way of strapping him to a chair and making him watch Cray put on a strip show… and you **really **don't want to see that._

_Oh yeah, and the sword is called the 'Dragon-blade' just don't ask why I'm sending it to you, I just needed something to drop on your head to get your attention._

_Love Deis._

_XXX_

Ryu looked closely at the sword "Well at least I have something to fight with now…" he said ignoring the pain from his head.

Nina giggled. "Poor Fou-Lu, Having to watch Cray stripping… I feel sorry for him."

Ryu scratched his head. "Yeah…"

"Well… let's go then, he left footprints in the mud." Nina said pointing to the ground.

Ryu looked down "Uh… I never noticed them before…"

X

"Nooooooooooooooooooo! Not'st that! Anything but that!" Fou-lu screamed, strapped to a chair as he watched Cray pull off frilly pink knickers and swirl them round his hand seductively.

How did Deis get him to do that, well… She's very persuasive.

Uh… now back to the story, I think I've disturbed you all enough.

X

And so we find our heroes in the quest for their clothes, searching the search-able and following the footsteps… or whatever.

"Look! The footsteps lead here!" Nina proclaimed, standing at a doorway on a small street.

"Let's go in." Ryu decided, Nina nodded, knocking on the door which was answered quickly by a thin woman wearing a long black cape.

"Yes?" She asked, eyebrows raised to the fact that they were almost naked.

"Um… does Michael Hill live here?" Nina asked politely.

The woman nodded "Yes, I'm his step-mother, are you his friends? I'm afraid you can't come in, he's been stealing underwear from the neighbors washing line's again." She said unhappily.

Ryu blinked "Uh… well actually… he's stolen our clothes and stuff, we came to get them back." The woman sighed.

"Not again, this is the 3rd time this week… he's being a very naughty boy, I shall have to smack his bottom. Come in then."

They both stepped in, and immediately saw Michael, he was drawing a picture of him setting the washing line on fire, and he was also laughing insanely. Oh and he was wearing Nina's knickers on his head too.

Michael's stepmother stepped up to him. "MICHAEL!" She screeched "What have I told you about stealing people's clothes!" Michael's evil smile faded.

"Oh man… I'll go get them…." He said running up the stairs and coming back with the stuff.

"Here you are… oh I sold the sword though, I got 5 quid!" He said dumping the stuff in Ryu's arms.

Ryu sighed knowing his sword was gone. "Let's get dressed Nina…"

"Not at the same time though." Nina said smirking.

Ryu went red. "I meant that."


	14. Death

Author's note: Thanks for reviewing Vivi239 and Oni-Kaiser, you know you do bring up a point… I'll try to get back to the serious stuff, thanks for pointing that out. I'm rather proud of this chapter, can anyone guess who the person is at the end?

**Paths of the Heart **

**Chapter XIV: Death**

"…This is getting very… stupid, I thought we were supposed to be getting back to our world, now chasing some 13 year old for our clothes." Ryu said sighing.

"That boy was weird, he challenged me to a game of strip poker." Nina said distractedly. Ryu's eyes widened considerably.

"WHAT!" Ryu bellowed. "You… didn't take up his offer… did you?" He said left eye twitching.

Nina giggled, "Of course not." Ryu's face deflated from its purple shade.

"…C'mon let's get outta here before that idiot-" Ryu pointed to Michael who was inside his house eating a pie "Tries to steal our stuff again."

"Good point, we have to get out of here. How do you think Deis and the others are getting on?"

X

"Now… Will you help us get them back, or do you want to go though that again?" Fou-Lu wasn't stupid; he knew what Deis meant.

"Very well, I will'st help thou." Deis smiled seductively.

"Good… Now do it! Bring them back!"

"… I can'st not…"

"But you said you would!" Deis shouted, seeming to double in size as she towered over Fou-Lu and leered at him.

"I am'st tired!" Fou-Lu said shrinking seemingly.

"Grrrrr….."

X

Nina sat down on the side of the road, putting her head in her hands, Ryu followed her movement. "Do you think Deis managed to get Fou-Lu to help us?" She asked, Ryu looked up.

"Well she must have, I don't think anyone could survive the torture Deis was planning on putting Fou-Lu through. I even kind of feel sorry for him, but not really. He is the evil-bad guy after all."

Nina suddenly went quiet.

"Nina, you okay?"

"Ryu… there's something I need… to tell you…" Nina said quietly, her hair obstructing the view from her face.

Ryu turned to her. "Yes?" he asked slowly, not knowing what she was about to say.

"Well… the thing is… I think… I'm in l-"

Crunch

The noise interrupted Nina's sentence.

Crunch

The noise became louder.

Crunch

The person's footsteps became louder.

Crunch

The person stopped.

"Dawn!" Nina and Ryu exclaimed together.

And indeed Dawn was back, though this time her hair was sizzled and a large bleeding scar graced her once beautiful face.

"…" Dawn just stared, just stared into Ryu's eyes, her own burning with hatred and destruction.

"Ya killed him…" She choked out, her voice raspy and hoarse.

"What is she talking about?" Nina whispered to Ryu.

"Her partner… I think… Bolt…" Ryu replied quietly.

"Ya killed him!" Dawn shouted, balling her fists, madness dancing in her eyes.

"YA KILLED HIM!" If looks could kill Ryu would have fallen down a cliff into shark infested water strapped to a nuclear bomb.

"…I think we are in trouble Ryu…" Nina whispered clinging on to his arm.

"Nina…I agree…"

"How could ya! I loved 'im!" Dawn shouted furiously.

Nina blinked. "You… loved him…"

Dawn nodded, "Yes I loved 'im. But 'dat **_thing_**," She pointed to Ryu, "Killed him, he's a monster!"

"Ryu isn't a monster! He's the gentlest person I know!" Nina defended as Ryu looked down to the concrete pavement, slightly annoyed, he didn't enjoy being called a monster.

Dawn stomped over to Nina and practically lifted her up by the front of her dress. "Do **YOU **know what it is like to lose someone you love!" She screamed.

Nina shook her head quickly "I-I've never b-been in love…" Dawn raised an eyebrow then smirked.

"What bout 'im?" She asked nodding her head in Ryu's direction.

"I… uh…I-I…" Nina stuttered her face slowly turning as red as a tomato.

"I thunk as much." She smirked. "Now lil' missy, I'll show YOU what it's like ta loose someone you love!"

Nina's eyes widened. "No!" she shouted as Dawn threw her against the wall.

Dawn turned to face Ryu. "Let's dance pretty boy."

Nina lifted herself slowly off the ground, only to fall back down again clutching arm, where a large gash from where she hit the wall was.

She looked up "Don't… let her… win… Ryu…" and she fainted.

Ryu's eyes widened "Nina!" he called.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Dawn. "Now it's your turn!" She said.

"Not likely." Ryu drew his new sword and lifted it into the air, placing his palm in front of him.

"Magic ball!" he shouted watching a swirling black ball materialize and crash into Dawn who didn't have enough time to dodge it.

"Argh!" Dawn screamed, glaring at Ryu.

Ryu smiled lowering his sword, but that was his mistake as in that two seconds Dawn rushed up and stabbed him in the chest.

Ryu almost toppled over but managed to steady himself and cast another spell.

"Flame pillar!" Ryu bellowed as a giant pillar of flames rose up, but

unfortunately missing Dawn. "Grrr…" growled Ryu.

Dawn sped forward towards Ryu, but just as she had reached him he jumped into the air grabbing onto a pole hanging from a street lamp, swung round and landed kicking Dawn in the back, she growled attempting to punch him but he just caught her fist in his hand.

Ryu lifted his sword again intending to finish her with one last spell.

"Eddy!" he called as a sudden blast of wind blasted her into the sky, but alas as she came down, she grabbed the same pole Ryu did. She drew her knife and jumped down stabbing Ryu again in the chest again. He doubled over feeling weak, his vision was blurring, he felt like he could throw up.

Dawn was approaching "Time to die." Her voice echoed it seemed for eternity. He almost couldn't stand the ringing in his ears, this was it. This was the end.

Dawn started to blur as she came nearer and nearer, his body started to numb, then suddenly Dawn fell over as somebody, Ryu couldn't make whom. Tackled her and knocked her out.

The person came closer and closer and closer; it was no good though, Ryu could bear no more, the person looked now more like a blob than a person. Ryu blinked attempting to clear his vision, struggling to open his eyes. He saw that the person was kneeling down face to face with him.

He stared into their blue eyes, hearing a voice.

"Ryu…?" It played again and again in his mind, slowly becoming fainter and fainter until…

He heard no more.


	15. Sapphire eyes

Author's note: Ha ha ha! Left you all in suspense there didn't I? Well thank you Oni-Kaiser, Celis and kaiserdragon52. Voirrey too I suppose… I know my chapters are short… but… this is how I write them… Oh and the last chapter title: a joke. I'm evil, I know.

Oh, by the way, I expect you've already got this, but X's mean a change in place or flashbacks. I would use 's but won't let me.

_**Paths of the heart:**_

_**Chapter XV: Sapphire eyes**_

_He was dancing_

_He was flying._

_He was free._

_He twirled round the dance floor with her in his arms._

_They were alone, dancing, just dancing, his arms round hers._

_There was nobody to interrupt them._

_Nobody._

_They moved closer as they danced._

_Their lips almost meeting,_

_He gazed into her beautiful blue eyes,_

_Their lips drew closer…_

_And then…_

Ryu woke up in a cold sweat.

"Where… am I?" He whispered.

"Oh good, your finally awake!" a cheerful voice called.

Ryu knew that voice anywhere. "Hello Nina." He said, managing a wincing smile.

And indeed it was Nina, smiling happily. "How are you feeling Ryu, the healing people here said you wouldn't have made it if you wasn't brought here as fast as you did…"

Ryu frowned. "But… couldn't have you just used you healing spells?" he asked, rather confused.

"That's the funny thing… they wouldn't work…" Ryu turned sharply to her.

"Not work?" He asked seriously.

Nina shook her head. "No…I learnt about warps at the castle when I was younger, I'd completely forgotten until now. If you are stuck in a non-magic world, then… your aura loses it's magical essence…" Ryu blinked. "It means Ryu, if we stay in this world any longer our magic won't work any more…" Ryu's eyes widened.

"WHAT?" Nina nodded silently. "… We need to get out of here…"

Ryu sat up suddenly, wincing at the pain.

"Ryu… you should rest…" Nina frowned.

Ryu gave her a wincing smile "I'll be fine, I've had worse."

Nina shook her head in a motherly way. "OK…" Ryu carefully stood up, looking around. He was in a hospital, however right now it was pretty empty as Ryu had woken up in the middle of the night. You could hear the snoring from the other patients in the room.

"Let's go." Ryu whispered, tiptoeing his way to the exit with Nina trailing after.

Slowly they inched their way to the exit.

"Who's there?" a man with a torch shouted. Nina's eyes widened as Ryu grabbed her and pressed up against the wall.

"Hm… I must have been seeing things…"

"Whew…" Nina breathed in relief her face going red at the close proximity of her and Ryu. Then they ran as fast as they could through the exit.

"Drat…" Ryu muttered. "It's raining…"

Nina growled. "This place is like Ludia, it's **ALWAYS **raining." (They're in England, remember?) Nina shouted walking out onto a wet muddy field, boots squishing as she went.

"C'mon, let's get some shelter." Ryu said gently tugging her arm dragging her under a bus stop.

They sat in silence, watching the relaxing splatter of rain on the roof of the bus shelter.

"…"

"…Nina…?" Ryu asked remembering something.

"…Yes?" she asked quietly.

"Remember when I fought Dawn… you fainted… but who rescued me? I… remember blue eyes… these beautiful blue eyes… like sapphire's…"

Nina said nothing, obviously thinking.

X

The person came closer and closer and closer; it was no good though Ryu could bear no more, the person looked now more like a blob than a person. Ryu blinked attempting to clear his vision, struggling to open his eyes. He saw that the person was kneeling down face to face with him.

He stared into their blue eyes, hearing a voice.

"Ryu…?" It played again and again in his mind, slowly becoming fainter and fainter until…

X

That was all Ryu remembered, he had blacked out after that.

"Those eyes…" Ryu whispered.

"Those eyes…"

Nina looked away, and all was silent.

"Ryu…" Nina said quietly. "It was me. It was me who rescued you… I had woken up just when…

X

"Ugh…" Nina muttered lifting her head off the ground, rubbing it and feeling a large bump.

"Time to die." A voice called. Nina looked to her left and her eyes widened as she saw Dawn slowly approaching Ryu, who was situated on the cold tarmac. Ryu certainly didn't look very healthy, Nina thought and her heart filled with dread when Dawn raised her silver dagger.

She stood up not feeling pain, she couldn't, all she could think about was Ryu.

Nina leaped forward rage filling her eyes as she jumped on Dawn and clamped her arm with her teeth biting down as hard as she could. While at the same time punching Dawn in the face, leaving her with stars in her eyes as she fell over, obviously knocked out.

Nina smirked; turning to Ryu on the ground as she carefully leaned over to him kneeling.

"Ryu…?" She whispered anxiously. Ryu slowly opened his eyes looking into hers and then… fainted.

A few minutes later an ambulance picked Ryu and Nina up, after having a phone call from a man passing by.

X

Ryu listened to her story with wide eyes.

"Nina…?"

She looked at him. "Yes?"

"You…" Ryu began. "Did… that… for me?" he asked, fighting unexplained tears. He wiped them away with a finger, then stared at it, watching how the moonlight reflected on them.

"You know… I've never cried before… and yet…" Ryu stared into Nina's eyes. "You make me."

X

"Aw… how touching…" Deis said smirking, an orb of light in front of her, showing what was happening in the other world.

"Hey Cray, Ursula, come here you really want to see this!"

As soon as Ursula saw what was happening in the orb she started sniggering. while Cray didn't even look, as he was busy trying to peer down Deis's dress.

Fou-Lu stood, his arms folded. "When is'st thou going to let'st me get thee's friends back'st? I thought that thou wantest them back?"

"Oh let's wait a while, I want to enjoy the drama." Deis said smirking sticking her thumb in the direction of the orb.

Ursula sniggered.

Scais said nothing.

Fou-lu started jabbering again.

And Cray was lying on the floor still hoping to get a good view up Deis's dress.

X

"Do I?" Nina whispered silently, tears falling gracefully down her cheeks too.

Ryu carried on "…I always thought… that crying was a babyish thing to do… when your sad… and yet… I'm not sad… I'm happy… so happy…and… yet…"

Ryu moved dangerously close to Nina.

"And yet…" Ryu repeated again.

"And yet?" Nina whispered, inching closer to Ryu.

"…I think I'm in love."


	16. The Final Duel

Disclaimer: I does not own breath of Fire… 

**Paths of the Heart:**

**Chapter XVI: The Final Duel**

"You… do?" Nina asked quietly, tears like waterfalls raining down her cheeks, but they were happy tears.

"I… have. From… the very second I saw you… I knew that you…" Ryu trailed off, feeling nervous.

Nina smiled. "You don't need to tell me Ryu, I already know. Your face could tell me more than words ever could… and Ryu… I love you too." Ryu's nervous face broke into the largest smile that Nina had ever seen as they both lent forward, and at that moment Ryu knew that the woman in his dream was Nina.

"Sorry ta break up dis "Touching" scene, but I believe we have a duel ta continue Ryu?" Dawn hissed Ryu's name with pure anger and hatred, but that didn't faze Ryu. He shook his head.

"This is the end Dawn, I've had enough with fighting you, and this time we will finish this, once and for all." He said calmly.

Dawn smiled in an insane way. "Look's like ya finally got some sense boy." She looked at Ryu. "Shall we begin?" She said waving her hand at the clear space of the field. Ryu nodded but suddenly Nina shouted out.

"Why do you keep fighting us Dawn? Why can't you go away! You already look horrible!" certainly, Dawn looked absolutely atrocious. Her hair was matted and her face was singed and bruised, and her clothes were all ripped. But… this isn't the best thing to say to an already fuming mad insane psychopath determined to rip Ryu's head off and stick on her mantelpiece.

"Why, you little brat! How DARE you say that about me? Now your BOTH are going to die!"

Dawn wasn't happy. That was an understatement.

Dawn charged towards Ryu, almost frothing at the mouth. Thankfully Nina took to the air and lifted Ryu out of the way with great difficulty.

"Thanks Nina." Ryu said while dodging another dagger attack from Dawn.

"No problem." Nina panted out, trying to get her breath back.

But Dawn took this opportunity to attack Nina; stunned, Nina shut her eyes hoping she would disappear.

CRASH

She carefully opened one of her eyes, then the other. She was expecting a "slash" and lots of pain, but she felt nothing.

But her eyes widened at the scene in front of her, Ryu had stepped in front of her and took the hit. Nina took no time summoning a healing spell with all her concentration, praying it would work.

"Vigor!" She bellowed frantically and to her relief a large spiral of white light flew round Ryu magically healing his wounds.

"Are you OK?" Nina mouthed to him.

"Uh… I think so-"

"Watch out Ryu!" She shouted in dismay as Dawn lunged for Ryu once again. Nina swooped down, wishing her wings were larger and grabbed Ryu by the back of his shirt and lifted him into the air, parrying the attack.

Dawn growled "Come back down here!" She screamed in rage.

Nina mouthed a "No." not managing to get her tongue to pronounce the words. Nina quickly found the nearest roof and set Ryu down on it, collapsing in a panting heap.

"Nina? Nina? Are you all right?" Ryu asked shaking her.

"Huh?" a feeble voice replied "Yeah… I just need to rest a while…."

Ryu heard a scream of anger and peered down over the tiled roof seeing Dawn fuming around, Ryu smirked. "Having fun down there?" he asked.

"You jus' wait! I'll bay up dere in a sec!"

Meanwhile at the heap that is Nina…

'Oh, I wish my wings were stronger… then I could fly… I could fly to the moon!' Nina wished in her mind. What she didn't know, is that wishes sometimes, just sometimes come true…

Suddenly Nina was surrounded in a large ball of white light that nearly made Ryu slip on the tiles. "Nina!" Ryu yelled his eyes wide, but not as wide as Nina's…

Nina had a weird feeling on her back that made her turn around, and made her nearly faint. 'My wings… they're growing…" And indeed they were, they were no longer the tiny wings on her back but the large wings of an angel! They almost reached the floor.

The ball of light surrounding Nina slowly vanished revealing her to Ryu. "Wow…" he muttered staring at her. "Wow… wow… wow…" Nina flexed her wings and closed her eyes, wondering how it had happened.

She saw a figure in her mind and her eyes snapped open.

Pung Ryong… She was however denied any more thought as Dawn stepped onto the roof. "How the heck did you get here!" Nina shouted. 

Dawn tapped her nose "I have me ways…" She said being unhelpful, the stepladder at the side of the house was more of a clue.

"Now… Ryu… Nina. Are we gonna finish our duel?"

Ryu nodded at Nina as they joined hands and flew into the air with ease using Nina's new improved wings.

"Burn!" Ryu shouted.

"Typhoon!" Nina shouted.

"Gigaflare!" Together they roared as a spiral of fire flew up into the air.

Leaving Dawn rather singed and unhappy, It wasn't over though.

"Burn!"

"Cyclone!"

"Simoon!"

"…Ouch…" Dawn said wobbling around a bit.

"Burn!"

"Sever!"

"Firewind!"

Dawn fell over.

"…Did… we… do it?" Nina asked peering over at Dawn.

"… I think so…." Ryu replied. Nina smiled jumping into the air and giving Ryu a high five.

"…I think we should finish this though however…" Ryu said quietly stepping towards Dawn holding his sword above her.

Nina turned round closed her eyes and put her fingers in her ears, she didn't really want to see this. She waited for something, anything, then she heard it.

A muffled scream from Ryu.

Not quite what she had expected.

Nina swung round to see what was going on, Dawn more frazzled than ever holding her dagger to Ryu's throat.

"Ready ta say bye-byes to yer boyfriend?"

Nina shook her head furiously. "NO!"

However they were interrupted by four pillars of dazzling light appearing around them.

"We thought you could use some help." Ursula smirked.


	17. Last Chance

Author's note: The story will be drawing to a close in a few chapters. Preferably 3. Oh and could somebody, please, please, please review?

Disclaimer: I don't own.

**Paths Of The Heart**

**Chapter XVII: Last Chance**

Nina's mouth dropped. "Ursula, Scais, Ershin, Cray!" She called, flabbergasted.

"Ershin has given Ershin instructions to rescue Nina and Ryu." The suit of amour said.

Ursula smiled "Not that you need it of course." She said sarcastically.

Dawn clutched the dagger nearer to Ryu's throat "lo?" She asked the others raising an eyebrow, obviously annoyed that they had stopped paying attention to her.

"O-Oh dear…" Scais stuttered shaking his head.

Ursula rolled her eyes, and not even facing Dawn pressed the trigger of her gun and fired it.

BANG

And it knocked the dagger out of Dawn's hand leaving it to be smashed into a million pieces on the floor, Dawn growled at Ursula. "_That_ was Bolt's knife."

Ryu looked at Ursula with pity from the floor mouthing "you're in trouble now."

And indeed Ursula felt something hit her hard in the stomach almost toppling her over. "Ugh…" she said clutching her stomach.

"U-Ursula!" Scais stuttered and quickly drew his sword and attacked Dawn with Shining Blade, which of course did not work, Dawn was very fast.

Ershin had an idea as he (or she) took a rather strange stance and shouted, "Stand out!" Dawn turned to him and instead of attacking Ursula again, charged at him.

Ryu took this time to transform.

"ARHHH!" He screamed feeling the transformation.

Dawn turned round, noticing Ryu's scream.

"Oh crud, not again…" She muttered, and determined not to let Ryu win again charged at him, Nina saw.

"Cray!" She mouthed.

Cray raised an eyebrow, Nina pointed to Ryu and his eyes widened. "Shield!" He shouted summoning a barrier to help block the attack.

"GRGH!" Dawn grunted in rage, her fist having bounced off an invisible wall surrounding Ryu.

"Supercombo!" Ursula shouted, steadying her gun.

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

Only one of those shots hit though. "EAKK!" Dawn bellowed as a bullet pieced her shoulder, she dropped to the floor holding it.

Nina giggled coming closer to Dawn "We got her!" She shouted in glee, the smile was thrown violently off her face as Dawn reached up and grabbed Nina by the foot and tripped her up. Nina was thrown straight down to the floor. "My nose!" She shouted as it gushed blood.

Dawn jumped to her feet laughing evilly, so evilly that she didn't notice a dragon hybrid sneak up behind her. Ryu grabbed Dawn by the arms and jumped on top of her shoulders and put his claws over her eyes. "AH! Where am I? Where has the light gone!"

"There is no light left for you Dawn, only darkness, you should have realized that when you embraced it." A deep voice spoke. It was Ryu.

"What are ya talking bout? Who are ya?" Dawn said frantically.

Ryu smirked "I'm you." He said mysteriously.

"WHA! I'm me! Yer'!… Wait a darn minute, you're Ryu!"

"Ah… found out at last, oh well." Ryu said giving the others the thumbs up. Ryu quickly jumped off Dawn's shoulders giving the others a clear range.

"Wild Swing!"

Ershin beeped, jumping forward and swinging his arm at Dawn, however she jumped into the air and on top of Ershin, Ershin himself ran round wildly attempting to throw her off.

"WOO! Ride 'em cowboy!" Dawn shouted smirking while hanging on for dear life on Ershin. Suddenly Ershin opened his lid (Or head rather) and catapulted Dawn right on top of a lamppost. "Ha ha ha!" Dawn laughed arrogantly, believing herself out of reach of harm. She'd forgotten about Nina.

Nina flew up (While holding her nose with one hand) and landed on the lamppost as well, she held out her staff like a sword and said, "Let's fight."

Dawn gave her a cold sneer and reached into her pocket, pulling out yet another dagger. "Think yer up to it?"

"You bet."

Dawn lurched forward attempting to stab Nina but missed, only just stopping herself from falling. (They're on the bent bit of the lamppost by the way) Nina lifted her staff into the air and brung it down smashing it over Dawn's head. Dawn wobbled slightly seeing stars float round but managed to steady herself and say, "Give up! Ya know I'll win in da end!" while swinging her dagger again.

"You wish." Nina said hovering in the air to evade the attack, but as she came back down Dawn swiped again.

SLASH

Right on her left wing.

THUD

Nina was left hanging from one hand on the lamppost, above her she saw Dawn sneering, below- the very hard looking concrete. Honestly, she didn't know which one was worse. Her hand was sweaty from the battle before and slowly was sliding off; there was no escape this time she thought.

None.

But down from below she thought she heard chanting.

"Go, Nina, go."

It got louder.

"Go Nina Go!"

And louder.

"GO NINA GO!"

Nina looked down, their standing there chanting was her friends. It was as though their cheering had awakened something powerful inside her as she reached up with her other hand ignoring her gushing nose and gripped the lamppost swinging herself round and kicking Dawn in the stomach sending her flying off it.

"YEAH!" The others cheered as Dawn was thrown to the ground; she weakly tried to stand.

"Guys!" Nina called, "I understand now, we have to work **together** to beat her!" They all nodded.

"Magic Ball!"

"Shining blade!"

"Blizzard!"

"Earthquake!"

"Inferno!"

"Typhoon!"

"Gigaflare!"

Dawn was send flying into the air frozen, singed, and bruised all at the same time. Then Dawn was sent flying back down again.

Where did she land?

Inside Ershin of course.

Ryu then shut Ershin's lid laughing after reverting back to his human self.

"So…. What are we gonna do with her?" He said pointing to inside Ershin.

"Throw her off a cliff?" Ursula offered.

"Barbecue her?" Asked Nina.

"E-Eat her?" Said Scais.

"Leave her to rot in Ershin?" Ryu smirked.

"Look up Deis's dress?" Said Cray.

Everybody stared at him.

"Uh… I mean… Make her smell Ryu's socks."

"…" Was the answer.

Author's note: OK people PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE can you review? Please? I haven't gotten one for ages…


	18. Jagged Reflection

Author's note: I actually write this about two weeks ago when I was on holiday at Dorset steam fair, But I haven't had time to write it up. (I've been getting like 4 bits of homework every night, I hate essays…)

Also, I tried to make this chapter a bit angsty… And I failed miserably, the humor just creeped in again… Oh well.

An EXTREMELY big thank you to kaiserdragon52 and Animefan2003. By the way reply to what you said, the idea was that the longer Ryu and Nina were in the world, the more they're power faded. That's why they couldn't cast spells sometimes.

Anyway, better get on with it…

_**Paths of the Heart:**_

**_Chapter XVIII- Jagged Reflection_**

"Geez," Nina muttered, "She's been out for hours…" She rapped a fist on Ershin's head, receiving a beep in annoyance. "Hello?" She called opening the lid and calling in however she only got an echo back.

They had relocated to the small forest outside the city, dragging Dawn with them. They were hazy about what to do with her. It didn't seem like a rather good idea to leave her unconscious in the middle of a forest. So they had all decided to sit down and have a barbecue and wait till she waked up.

Ursula's voice penetrated Nina's thoughts, "Nina…?" She asked staring at her strangely.

"Yeah?" Nina replied brushing a small spider off her dress.

"…Were your… wings, that big before?"

"Uh," Nina didn't know how to explain, "Well… Pung Ryong wanted to help me… I guess." She said rather lamely.

"I whought wu waid wa wagowns wewe whell win wa wother world Wiwi?" Ryu said in a indecipherable voice because a juicy pork chop was stuffed in his mouth.

"Eh?" Cray asked, his mind finally off Deis and what was down her shirt.

"I thought you said the dragons were still in the other world." Ryu repeated after a few seconds of wrestling the pork chop down his throat.

"I know," Nina said, "But somehow… His powers reached me, I guess it's cause he's the guardian of the wyndians, I don't really get it myself…" She shrugged.

The others exchanged doubtful looks, but didn't reply.

"Uh…" A muffled voice came from inside Ershin, and immediately Ryu, Nina, Ursula, Scais and of course Cray crowded round the robot.

"Dawn?" Nina asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Whuh?" Dawn replied numbly.

"If we let you out will you behave?" Nina asked in the same horrible voice.

"Eh…?" Came back as the reply. Nina just sighed while tipping Ershin over, causing Dawn to fall out in a heap on the patchy grass.

"Maybe she bumped her head?" Cray asked scratching his own.

"Wha goin' 'non?" Dawn said slowly.

"We knocked the stuffing out of you, remember?" Cray asked rather smugly.

"Knock…? Stuffing…? Remember…?" Dawn mumbled looking blank.

"She can't remember…" Nina whispered. "What's your name?" She asked Dawn.

Dawn scrunched her nose up as if trying to remember a memory a long time ago. "Uh… D… Something beginning with D… I know! Dawn!" She cried happily, remembering her name.

"And who am I?" Nina asked.

"Melissa?" Nina shook her head.

"Catherine?"

"Rose?"

"T…Tina…?"

"Close." Nina said simply. Then she turned round to face the others, "Amnesia," She said as if giving relatives news on a patient.

Dawn sighed lying back and fiddling with the junk in her pocket. Suddenly she winced, bringing out some silver shards that had once formed to create a knife.

Dawn stared at the shards as if entranced by them, completely unaware of the crimson liquid dripping down her own hand.

"_Bolt…"_ She whispered dreamily, her breath's ragged. Nina cringed.

"B-Bolt?" Scais asked quietly.

"Yeah, it's a person. That knife belonged to him. She was rather… Attached to him, if you know what I mean." Ryu said looking bored.

"Belonged?" Ursula asked grimly.

"Yeah, he's dead." Nina said bluntly. Ryu grunted in response.

Ryu itched his nose, "That _guy _was a complete nutter, acted like a giant vampire bat."

"…Nutter… Dead… _Bolt…_" Dawn muttered to herself shivering.

"Uh… Dawn?" Nina asked timidly.

However the rest of her words were drowned in a blood curdling scream.

"No… Can't… lies… no… no… no…"

"Uh, guys, I think we better go… She'll be fine, I think." Ursula said losing her usual nerve and slowly backing away.

"Yeah, C'mon, let's go." Ryu said ushering Nina forward.

"Uh… Well, Bye Dawn…" Nina said.

Dawn just raised a bloodied hand and gave them a lopsided smile continuing to mutter.

The gang hurriedly walked away until they could no longer hear the ramblings of Dawn's madness.

"Right." Ursula said, "You remember what Deis said guys?" Cray, Scais and the new Dawn-free Ershin nodded. "Get into a circle then everybody and hold hands. Nina made sure she was next to Ryu, giving him a small smile of confidence.

'We're going home…' He thought happily, 'All this… Will finally be over… Then maybe-' He glanced at Nina, 'we can be alone.'

They stood silently in the circle as Ursula instucted for a few minutes before Ryu decided to ask. "What exactly are we waiting for?"

"Fou-Lu, he's going take us back." Ursula replied. Her eyes closed concentrating.

Five minutes past…

Ten minutes past…

Fifteen minutes past…

"Uh… Ursula?" Nina questioned.

Ursula growled, "Oi Deis!" She shouted into the sky. "Hurry up and get us home! This place is too freaky!"

At once Deis's voice filled the clearing that the group was using, like god was calling down to them. "Oh shut up, I'm working on it. Fou-Lu's taking a shower."

"Oh…" Nina said, "You're waiting for him to finish taking his shower, right?"

"No," Deis replied, "I'm trying to get him to stop him singing, you wouldn't **believe **the noise here. It's dreadful, those angels can hark and sing as much as they want but they can't do it here."

Everybody blinked.

"Fou-Lu taking a shower…? That's one nasty mental image…" Cray said looking a little disturbed.

"Ah, finally… He's stopped singing… Here he comes now. I'll go get hi- Oh… My… God…"

"What's the matter Darl- I mean Deis?" Cray asked worriedly.

"Fou-Lu…My god is he sexy." Deis replied growling. Cray glared jealously.

"I hath been'st cleansing thyself, clad now in robe." Fou-Lu's voice joined Deis's.

"Eh?" Nina asked.

"He says he's only in a towel." Ryu translated boredly.

"Oh…" Nina then started bashing her head on a tree nearby, "Bad Nina, Bad Nina, Bad naughty mental images!" Ryu couldn't help but feel a small twinge of jealously as well.

"Uh… Anyway, let's get this thing over and done with, all close your eyes. Now Fou-Lu, do your stuff." Deis said.

"Verily." Fou-Lu said simply, and then he began to chant some strange foreign words.

A shining arrow of light shot towards the middle of the circle Nina, Ryu, Scais, Ershin, Cray and Ursula had made. It spread around in a pillar of blinding white light covering them. They felt themselves be lifted into the air.

And at last, they were going home.

As for Dawn?

She was picked up by some nice men in white later for a nice _long _natter with the very nice psychiatrist.


	19. Indecipherable Words

Author's note: This is it, the last chapter, (There is an Epilogue afterwards though) Thank you kaiserdragon52, you'll see what Cray does in this chapter… And a big thanks to Airess as well. By the way the song in this chapter "Indecipherable words," Is written by me, It stinks I know, but I needed a corny love long to end with. 

You may notice that the dream Ryu had in chapter 15 actually comes into play here.

_**Paths of the Heart, Chapter XIX:**_

_**Indecipherable Words**_

Ryu span round, and around, and around like he was being sucked down a kitchen drain. He timidly opened one eye, then the other. He immediately shut them, he now understood why they were told to keep their eyes closed- ripples of millions of colors had flashed before him, it was very pretty. Yet extremely dizzying, Ryu felt sick.

And it seemed as soon as it had begun, it stopped.

Ryu and the others crashed down onto a hard stone floor; it was lucky they landed on something soft.

"Hey!" The 'soft thing' shouted.

"Uh… Whoops, sorry…" Nina said climbing off what now appeared to be a rather chunky Wyndian guard. They had landed in one of the secret basements in Wyndia castle.

"You little brats! What do you think you're do-" The guard stopped in mid sentence, "Princess Nina!" She shouted in realization, "I'm so sorry, I did not recognize you my highness, I must tell the king of your triumphant return!" And he hurried off, obviously embarrassed at shouting at the heir to the throne.

"Oh, yeah," Nina remembered, putting a finger on her chin, "I must tell father that I'm back."

Cray pulled himself off the floor, as he did so he noticed Deis. A huge dorky smile worked its way up Cray's face, but it disappeared just as fast as a look of shock and horror replaced it. For in front of him was the most vile and horrid scene he could have imagined: Fou-Lu was sitting in Deis's lap. Not only that, but Fou-Lu was covered in Lipstick kisses, his hair seemed rather messed up too.

'Well,' Ryu thought with a raised eyebrow, 'they look like they've had some fun."

Cray's eyes almost popped out as his heart shattered in 4 different fancy color coded pieces. Everyone was too lazy to pick them up for him. "_NOOOOOOOOOOO!_" He screamed in agony, eye lids twitching as he rushed up to Deis and teared Fou-Lu off her lap.

"How could you betray our love!" He shouted as he began weakly hitting Deis. (Though meaning no harm.)

"Wait one darn second…" Deis said trying to understand what the heck Cray was on about, "You think I and _Him," _She pointed to Fou-Lu, "did **that?** How dare you!" Deis shouted in fury, slapping Cray with so much power that it left a hand mark that would probably be there for the rest of his life.

Cray fell to the floor sobbing, "B-b-b-but… You said… earlier, that… h-he looked… sexy" He stuttered in a Scais worthy way.

"Honestly… You humans…" Deis said exasperatingly. "He is like **SO... 3 **minutes ago." She said waving an elegant hand.

"B… B… But… You're…"

"What I do pussy cat, is _my _business. If I want to comfort Fou-Lu after his brutally attacked by rabid fangirls, then that is what I do." She said sternly.

Cray's mouth curved into a sigh of relief. But it wasn't over yet.

"Anyway…" Deis began, "What do you mean, 'betray our love…?'" Cray gulped.

X

"Father!" Nina cried in joy running up to embrace him.

"My daughter…" The king said in relief, "How glad I am to see you safe and sound again." He said hugging Nina.

"I missed you too father." Nina smiled the rest of the group behind her, including A rather sulky red-cheeked Cray.

"To celebrate the joyous occasion of you're return daughter, we shall have a feast, I believe your friends would like some time to relax too, yes?" The king said happily.

The rest of the group nodded, liking of the idea. "That's a wonderful idea Father! But… I wish to do something first…"

"Very well, Nina, the feast shall we held tonight, just be back before then." The king said curiously.

"Don't worry, I won't be long." Nina said walking out the door. Ryu decided to follow her, he caught her arm.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To thank Pung Ryong." She said mysteriously, unlatching her arm from his and walking away, leaving Ryu to revel in his confusion.

She climbed to the top of Wyndia castle, where she sat, gazing at the sky. "Now… Where are you…?" She muttered to herself squinting at the sun. But she had seen what she had been looking for, "Thanks, Pung Ryong." She said grinning like a Cheshire cat. And, although she was not sure if it was for real or not, she heard a whisper of reply come back.

_No problem._

Later that day…

Ryu stood in front of the rather large mirror in the guestroom that had been given, scrutinizing himself. He was dressed in what could only be described as one thing- a suit. And boy was it uncomfortable, however he had been told to wear it. Ryu always did as he was told. 'Who am I kidding.' Ryu said throwing it off and rummaging around in the cupboard for something better.

"Aha!" He cried pulling out some plain black trousers, a blue shirt and a rather fancy elegant red cape.

He quickly put them on, ignoring the drooling fangirls outside the window that had jumped on Fou-Lu earlier that day.

Ryu looked in the mirror again while combing his hair. It took half an hour of struggling, but at last he had finally got it straight, He thought he looked rather handsome.

Knock 

_Knock_

"Come in." Ryu said straightening his cape out.

It was a Wyndian guard, "Sir, the party's starting, please follow me to the great hall, it you're ready that is."

Ryu nodded, "let's go." The guard led him down to a room that Ryu had never seen before, and he immediately gasped.

The room was beautiful, painting of cherubs on the roof and floor, gold pillars, but most stunning of all was the rows and rows of food, every sort you could imagine.

"Where's Nina?" Ryu thought, except he said it out loud.

"The princess is over there sir." The guard said pointing to the corner of the room, where Nina sat wearing a fur coat, shivering. Ryu had to admit, it was pretty cold.

"Thanks…" Ryu muttered walking carefully round the dancing floor, and taking a seat, after grabbing a chicken leg that is. That food was just too tempting.

While munching the chicken leg he could not avert his eyes from Nina, he wished he could dance which her, 'But why would she want to dance with me?' He asked himself blushing.

Just at that moment Ursula strolled into the room wearing an elegant red dress and sat down with Ryu.

"Why aren't you with Nina?" She asked bluntly.

Ryu just mumbled in reply.

"Oh come on Ryu, you know she likes you." Ursula smiled, "And I know you like her." Ryu's face went red, "C'mon, why don't you ask her to dance?"

"She doesn't want to dance with me… I can tell… Look how cold she is." Ryu replied.

Ursula laughed, "Then… Why don't you get close and warm her up." And with that Ursula pushed Ryu forward across the dance floor and right into Nina- Who screamed and spilt her Punch all over her coat.

"Uh…" Ryu said nervously, "Ursula did it." He added.

Nina just looked at Ryu dubiously.

"Uh… Sorry about that Nina…" Ryu muttered.

"Don't worry about it…" Nina said, "I wasn't going to drink that anyway, I think Scais spiked it."

"Why would Scais spike the punch?" Ryu asked curiously.

"Well… Who knows how his mind works… I think that he's quiet all the time because… He's plotting…" Nina said laughing.

"Plotting what?"

"To spike the punch of course."

They all broke out laughing at the joke, knowing that Scais would never really spike the punch.

They never knew how wrong they were…

"God, my coat's soaking…" Nina muttered.

"Sorry…" Ryu said quietly.

"Don't worry," Nina said, "I'll take it off anyway, I'm feeling a bit warmer now." She said removing it.

Ryu gasped. Underneath Nina was wearing the most beautiful item of clothing Ryu had ever seen. It was long, gold and had had real roses stitched into it. (Though they had the thorns removed) And with her large wings protruding from the back, she looked like a real angel.

'No,' Ryu thought, 'She is an angel.'

Nina caught him staring and blushed, "Do you like it?"

"Yeah… It's amazing… You must have to change the roses a lot in that."

Nina shook her head, "They're blessed roses, they never wilt. This dress was… My mother's it's passed down though the women's side of the family. You see the brown stain?" She pointed to a small brown stain at the hem of the dress; "My great-great-grandmother spilt coffee there."

"Uh… Nina…?" Ryu asked.

"Yes?" Nina asked questioningly.

"Um…" Ryu gathered up his courage, but somehow looking at Nina, he had enough for 88.9 life times.

"Nina… May I have the honor of this dance?"

"And then, can you believe, she said 'I don't date animals, humans and **especially **not _Pussy Cats_.' and then, she slapped me AGAIN!" Cray wined, Ershin beeped in reply, wearing a tuxedo.

"Then she said 'I'll date YOU when pigs fly.' And I said ' So that's a pretty good chance then.' And do you know what she did then? She slapped me AGAIN!" Ershin beeped and ran off.

"The NERVE! I just told him how Deis slapped me 55 times, I hadn't even said the last 45." Cray said sulking.

Deis sighed sitting down next to Cray, "Cray… I've been listening to you and…"

"You here to slap me again?" Cray said grumpily.

"No, but if you don't hold you're tongue, I will. Now… I've been listening to you, and… If it means so much to you… I'll go out with you.

"…" Cray replied.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

"Yes." Nina accepted as she gave Ryu her hand and he lifted her to her feet.

Ryu lead Nina to the dance floor, putting one hand round hers and the other round her waist as the music began to play.

_If words could say my feelings,_

_My words would be Indecipherable,_

They began to dance, as Ryu span her round the floor her golden dress just skimming the floor as they went. Ryu could never think of a happier time in his life, time seemed to have stopped for them. Others gasping in amazement as a blue-haired man danced with the heir to the throne. Every word of passion- 

_A song of love._

Nina began to hum along with the tune, her mind blank and calm. She didn't really enjoy dancing, but when she was with Ryu, she enjoyed everything.

I could fly up to the moon 

_Glide over sparking sand,_

Ryu sighed holding her closer, her breath smelled of roses, while he was sure his smelled of chicken. But it didn't matter, as long as she stayed with him.

_Hold you in the darkness,_

_Never let go of your hand._

'Don't let this end, it don't want it to end.' Nina thought desperately as they twirled round and round, Nina closed her eyes and sighed, the sigh of love.

_Even it my words weren't tangible _

_You would still know what I mean,_

They passed by Ursula, she grinned at Ryu, seeing Nina resting her chin on Ryu's shoulder as they danced and gave him the thumbs up. Ryu smiled back.

_Singing loud and clear_

_A mirror of emotions – You'd know what to hear._

"Ah!" Nina let a soft scream as she nearly tripped over Ryu's leg; 'sorry' she mouthed, Ryu just smiled pulling Nina to him again.

_I could fly up to the moon_

_Glide over sparkling sand,_

Ryu felt like he was gliding, and it felt great.

_Hold you in the darkness_

_Don't let go of my hand._

If Ryu wanted holding, Nina vowed she would do it.

_If words fibbed my emotions_

_Would you stand by me?_

'Of course I would.' Ryu thought, 'I will always stand by you, Nina'

_Just a reflection,_

_But what would you see?_

They were completely ignorant of the staring, half the hall was looking at them. They were in a world of their own, and they weren't going to come out of it any time soon.

_I could fly up to the moon_

_Glide of sparkling sand,_

They were so close now, Nina could smell the chicken, and their noses were almost touching.

_Hold you in the darkness,_

_Embrace you in the light._

The king watched the couple dance happily, 'looks like we may have found our new prince…' He thought.

_If my heart could speak,_

_What would they say to you?_

_Believe me it would say…_

Together they whispered the last words of the song.

"_I love you."_

They leaned forward as Ryu's sweet lips claimed Nina's in their firstbut certainly not last kiss.

**_The End_**

_But remember… There is an epilogue… Now review… You know you want to…_


	20. Epilogue

Whew, I'm back. I would have updated a little bit earlier but a situation arose at school, involving someone dying. Therefore I wasn't really feeling up to it. Anyways, enough excuses, time for review replies. Thank you to kaiserdragon52, (I'm glad you think it was funny) Airess Byrd, (I thought my song wasn't very good, thank you) and Bill (I'm glad you thought it was cute.

To Kenji Shinjitsu, I'm grateful you thought the rest of the story was good, but why did chapter 19 suck? My older brother told me it was Okay, I'm not mad at you however, but do you think you could tell me why it sucked so I could improve it? Was it too corny?

Well, enough talk, I must get on with the epilogue.

_**Paths of the Heart**_

**_Chapter XX: Epilogue_**

The previous events had our story come to an end. However there was a few last strings to be tied and tangles to be unknotted. This epilogue takes place just a week after the party, dealing with all our characters individually.

X

Ursula returned to Chedo to take up her Grandfather's position as general. But she didn't expect what she found there.

"WHAT!" Ursula cried, "What do you mean the general's position is already taken?"

"I'm sorry captain, but someone with tremendous skill claimed the job this morning, someone with the name of E-" The guard at the palace gate said, but was cut off.

"Shut up! I'll get my grandfather's position back, whether you like it or not!" She said stomping off.

The guard yawned and turned to his partner, "You wanna go out for a drink?"

"Yeah, sure. I could do with a couple dozen glasses of Whisky."

Ursula growled while prowling the palace searching for her next victim. 'How dare he!' She thought, 'nobody is better than me, nobody can replace me!… Can they?'

"Where the HECK is he!" She cried in frustration, attracting a few of the stares belonging to the palace guards. One tapped her on the shoulder,

"Can I help you captain?" He asked.

"Yes you darn well can! Where is that impostor of a general!" Ursula shouted, spit spraying out of her face.

"The general," He stopped a minute to wipe the spit of his face with a hankie, "Is in his chambers, in the east wing." Before he could say any more, Ursula stomped off leaving dirty footprints in her wake.

Ursula stormed into the room muttering dark things that shall not be repeated, when she got the shock of her life. Standing in front of her, was Ershin.

"Ershin?" Ursula asked, stunned. "What are you doing here?"

Ershin bleeped, "I am here to be general."

Ursula gaped, "NOOOOOOO!" But she quickly gained her composure.

She drew her gun from her belt, "Say… Ershin, what do you say to a _friendly _competition? A… Fight, you know. The winner takes the title of general?"

Ershin bleeped in affirmative.

"Let's get ready to rumble." Ursula said.

She lost miserably and was demoted to palace window-washer.

X

Deis and Cray's relationship had been going surprisingly well. That is until they had an encounter with a familiar, (Though not to them) Black haired young lad. And they discovered they couldn't snog, due to the fact that Deis didn't have a body.

The said goddess was currently residing in her room in Worent, having moved in with her boyfriend. She stood beside her dressing table putting on a diamond necklace, while humming a tuneless song. She was getting ready for her hot date with Cray, she grinned at the thought.

Deis strolled over to the wardrobe at the other side of the room to remove her ten-centimeter mini skirt and very very small top for her date later that day. She didn't expect what was found there.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed in shock falling backwards.

The cavalry, Who happened to be Cray, charged in through the door. "What's the matter, my honey-bunch?" He cried.

Deis just laid on the floor feebly pointing at the wardrobe, "S…S-Sweety-pie… I-I-In….

T-There…."

Cray blinked and went to explore the wardrobe. He slowly opened the latch and let the door creakily slide open. He had to restrain his jaw from dropping to the carpet.

Inside, the boy who Nina and Ryu had met in their time on Earth sat. The boy who I might add had a rather strange obsession with eating people's clothes. For he sat nestled in a pile of half-eaten laced underwear.

"M-M…. My…Clothes, my precious clothes!" Deis sobbed in the background. Cray's eyes hardened nobody upset his girlfriend. Nobody.

"Who the heck are you!" He shouted angrily at the thirteen-year-old.

"I," Said Michael a bit pompously, while stuffing a bra in his mouth, "Mam Mipa Mwill."

"Eh?" Cray asked tapping his foot impatiently on the floor.

"I am Michael Hill, and I'm pleased to meet you too." He said swallowing the last of Deis's bra.

"W…Why are you eating a _bra?_" Asked Cray in alarm.

"Well," Started Michael, "If you are going to speak English my good friend, then do at least speak it properly, The question is 'Why were you eating a bra,' not 'Why are you eating a bra' After all, I have already finished eating it." He laughed a bit before continuing, "Anywho, these garments," He pointed to the now small pile of clothes, "Yours? I must say they are mighty tasty." Cray slowly went red in anger.

"I. Don't. Wear. Women's. Clothing." He said slowly.

"Hm…" Said Michael deep in thought, "Well then, the new question is, who's are these then?"

Cray pointed to a pile of chewed socks, "They belong to my girlfriend." He said, "And now your gonna die!" He shouted jumping inside the wardrobe to attack Michael. However, the door slammed shut just after and the latch fell back down.

There was a lot of movement from the wardrobe and it seemed a full-scale war was resonating from inside. For the wardrobe rocked and walked as though it was a contestant in a three-legged race.

This went on for quite a while, until Deis had the sense to open the door. As soon as she did, Cray went flying out, skidding right to Deis's feet.

Michael stepped out dusting his hands. "Well, that was jolly good fun, but I must catch the next teleport back home." And he walked right out of the room.

Cray sighed feeling a bruise come up on his forehead. "Oh well…" he said.

"What do you mean 'Oh well' you **lost!** You can't lose, you just have to have a rematch!" Deis screamed down to Cray. (Who was still on the floor)

"No, not that." He said, staring upwards, a grin slowly working up towards his face, "There's a nice view from down here."

**SLAP**

Despite all that, Deis and Cray stayed together, and eventually in many years to come, they got married. Unfortunately since Deis was only a spirit, they never had any children, so the girl who kept beating up her brother took over Worent.

X

Scais? Well he moved to Shikk to get a job since he spent all his money losing a bet on two men playing strip poker. Once there, he found his calling in life: Scrubbing the deck on Zigg's boat.

_W-where can you find pleasure _

_Search the world for treasure _

_Learn science t-technology _

_Where can you begin to make your dreams all come true_

Scais sung one happy day on Zig's boat.

_On the land or on the sea _

_Where can you learn to fly _

_Play in sports and skin dive _

_Study 0-ocean-nography _

_Sign of for the big band _

_Or sit in the grandstand _

_When your team and others meet _

_In the navy _

_Yes, you can s-sail the seven seas _

_In the navy _

_Yes…you can put your mind at ease _

_In the navy _

_Come on now, fall in 'n' make a stand _

_In the navy, in the navy _

_Can't you see we need a hand _

_In the navy _

_Come on, p-protect the… motherland _

_In the navy _

_Come on and join your fellow man _

_In the navy _

_Come on people, and make a stand _

_In the navy, in the navy, in the navy (in the navy) _

_They want you,t- they want you _

_They want you as a new recruit _

_If you like…Uh… adventure _

_Don't you wait to enter _

_The recruiting office fast _

_Don't you hesitate _

_There is no need to wait _

_They're signing up new seamen fast _

_Maybe you are too young _

_To join up today _

_Bout don't you w-worry 'bout a thing _

_For I'm sure there will be _

_Always a good navy _

_Protecting the land and sea _

_In the navy _

_y-Yes, you can sail the seven s…s…s…Seas!_

"**SCAIS!"** Screamed Zig, "Will you **SHUT UP! **I'm trying to spy out naked chicks with my new telescopee-thingy!"

Scais threw his paw to his forehead in a salute, "Y-Yes s-s-sir!" He cried happily continuing his cleaning. After all, he loved the smell of dish-washing powder.

He stayed there for twenty happy years before he got sent to the Pound for being accused of being a 'stray'.

X

Dawn was still in the same position we left her, except this time, she was in The Wayside mental hospital due to running around naked in the police station.

Now, there's not much to say about her, only that she was going to be there for a **very very **long time.

X

Erma and Steve, Ryu's companions on his quest to save Nina carried on with their lives as normal. Of course though, Erma was much happier with her brother back, unfortunately it caused many more arguments. Today's argument, was television.

"I tell you Steve, you watch too much TV!" Erma shouted at him.

"What's it to you?" Steve replied grumpily.

"I want to watch it!" She shouted back folding her arms and sticking out her tongue at him. Steve rose out of the sofa and stood against Erma trying to appear tall. It didn't work though; Erma was excellent at that game.

"You looking for a insult fight?" Asked Steve.

Erma gave him a smug look. "Maybe I am."

"Stupid,"

"Twit,"

"Git,"

"Idiot,"

"Pompous moron,"

"Fat cow,"

"Dung-covered toothpick,"

The rest of the conversation was certainly too rude to pin down in words. All I can tell you is that many arguments were to come. But never in their lives did they forget their encounter with the angel-like girl and the dragon-boy.

X

And of course, who can forget Ryu and Nina, our main characters in this story, and in many others. Some of you may be wondering what happened to them, some of you haven't thought about it, and some of you most likely don't care. But this is what happened to them, and this, is the truth.

"Ryu?" Nina asked thoughtfully, putting a finger to her chin, " How long do Dragons live for?"

Ryu turned to her an eyebrow raised. "We're Endless, remember?"

Nina blinked, "Oh yeah, sorry. I forgot." She giggled.

Currently they were in the royal gardens of Wyndia, a most beautiful place only accessed by members of the Wyndian royal family. However, Nina had invited Ryu to look at the flowers.

After they had returned from Earth, the king- Nina's father had invited all the gang to stay in Wyndia. But Ryu was the only one who took up his offer; after all he didn't have a home. Plus he was eager to get some private time alone with Nina. (Not for what you're probably thinking though)

Nina giggled harder, suppressing a snort- after all, it was not like a princess to snort. But her face was slowly going red.

"Uh, Nina, What's so funny?" Ryu asked, his mind completely boggled.

She didn't reply but rather continued to giggle.

"Nina?"

She snapped out of her trance of laughter. "Huh? Oh sorry, I was just thinking,"

"About what?" Ryu asked.

"Deis's letter,"

"Deis's letter?"

"She just sent it me earlier, here look," And with that, she shoved the piece of post, with the royal wyndian emblem as the stamp under Ryu's nose.

"Hmm…"

_Dear Nina_

_How are you?_

_I'm fine, you don't need to ask. Cray and I just came back from our date before I write this letter. He has a wicked sense of humor; he spiked the punch at the party we went too. Mind you, I did too. I spiked the Elder's drinks, they were singing 'Old MCDonald had a farm' naked for hours. I wore my ten-centimeter skirt there. All the boys were absolutely **falling over **for me. Problem was, they kept getting under my feet. Kept looking up, for some reason. Cray seemed jealous though…_

_Wishing you the best,_

_The most ravishing and beautiful, Deis._

Ryu snickered, "falling over eh?"

Him and Nina then fell into a bout of laughter, they were almost rolling around on the floor. The sound seemed to echo, even thought they were outside, there was no other noise. Apart from the constant sound of the sprinklers.

It seemed too quiet, and after a few moments, they fell silent.

_Sniffle_

_Sniffle_

_Sniffle_

'Huh?' thought Ryu, 'where's that sound coming from?'

_Sniffle_

He realized where the noise was coming from, "Nina? Nina? What's the matter?"

She sat down on the wooden bench behind her, brushing the tears away with her sleeve. But if was no good. More continued to fall, cascading down like a waterfall.

"Nina?" Ryu asked again, he didn't like to see her like this. It made him feel sad too.

She wiped the tears away again, her sleeve getting rather stained. "I-I'm sorry… I'm… I'm being silly." She stuttered.

Ryu shook his head, "You're not silly Nina, you're the least silliest person I know. Now, what's the matter? Tell me, and I can help you."

Nina gave him a small smile, "You know Ryu, you've changed."

Ryu shook his head, 'I know I have, thanks to you.' He thought, but he said something different, "What is the matter?"

"You're a lot… Nicer now, don't you think? But you're still very noble. You think of everyone before yourself…"

Ryu rolled his eyes.

"_Well that would be very Noble of you..."_

"Enough reminiscing Nina, now what is the matter?" Ryu repeated, getting slightly annoyed.

Fresh tears sprang out of Nina's eyes again.

"…Well, Dragons… they live forever, right? So…" She stopped to sob, "One day, I'm going to die… and you're… you're going to forget all about me…"Nina was stopped by Ryu placing a hand over her mouth.

"Nina…" He sighed, "That is very true, I will live on after you… but believe me, never will I forget you, never. I couldn't possibly forget you. You're the first person I met after coming to this world, you were the one who was kind to me, and wanted to help me regain my memories. I will never forget what a kind beautiful soul you are."

Nina lifted her head, stunned by Ryu's words, "But…I…"

Ryu smiled, "It's sad that we won't be together forever, if I could have one wish, it would be exactly that…. I don't ever want to lose you. I love you too much to say goodbye to you…"

For a moment Ryu looked as if he was about to cry as well, but the tears never left his eyes.

"Nina, we have to spend the time we have now together… we don't have forever. But… We have now, this second, this minute. This moment is so very precious that it can never last forever. But… this moment is enough for me."

Nina smiled through her tears, wiping them off with her sleeve, "I…I understand. You're right Ryu, I can't waste this precious moment on tears and wondering. I really love you, you know?"

Ryu kissed her softly, "I know, I love you more than anything else in this world. Which… is why…" He leant down onto one knee and held one of her hands, "I want to make this moment even more special."

"Nina, my sweet angel, will you marry me? I have no token or object to offer you, but I do offer you my love, my trust and my heart."

Nina knelt down with Ryu, gripping both his hands furiously, giving him the biggest smile he had ever seen, "Yes, Ryu. Yes!"

It seemed at those words, the garden came to life, birds chattered and squawked as if they were happy too. The planted shined and sparkled in joy and even the roses danced with happiness.

But, nobody could have ever been happier at those moments than Ryu and Nina.

…

…

…

Author's notes: Well guys, that's the end. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I must say, I have never written a story as long as this before and I feel rather proud of myself. I feel that I can accomplish things if I try hard enough and writing this story has raised my confidence dramatically.

Please review


End file.
